Big Mom Pirates: A Sweet Origin
by White Trenchcoat
Summary: Charlotte Perospero narrates his life and the formation of the Big Mom pirates proper; their disasters, their memories, their love. Big Mom may not love them, but they love her, and there must be a reason for that. Sympathetic POV, AU (Written before arc concluded, read note inside). Reviews welcome!
1. Of loyalty

**Author's note (07/08/2019): The reason I put this as AU is because the story contradicts certain parts of the anime. I got some things right, and others I did not. It can still be enjoyed as a story, particularly the parts focusing on chapters as they were released (I'd never done this before, so that was extremely fun, if exhausting). All reviews welcome, as well as comments on how accurate you think I was. I hope you enjoy this story :)**

So this is happening. Just some backstory to the Big Mom Pirates that we didn't get to see. I'm sure it will be fleshed out in the anime but until then IT'S ALL CANON MUAHAHAHA- Anyway, I have gone back and proofread this properly and will be making the chapters much longer.

For the sake of clarity, anything in italics will be thoughts/the past, and normal text will be in the present.

So enjoy the origins of the Big Mom Pirates!

/

Charlotte Perospero did not feel fear often. Outside of Mama's rampages, he was the calmest child of hers barring Katakuri (And he had been recklessly violent as a kid, only calming down later). Now he felt fear, not just because of his Mama, but because the hairs on his neck were tingling. A sweet smelling breeze ruffled the clothes of his jacket, but to the Minister it was as if destiny stood among them.

Why? They were just some punk-ass pirates. They would not escape; could not be ALLOWED to escape. Nobody, not even this Mink, would get in his way. Charlotte Perospero raised his staff to stop Pedro's strike, falling back to avoid the riposte and returning with one of his own. A dull thunk sent vibrations up his candy cane as it collided with Pedro's head, the Mink down on the ground. Caught up in the fight, he stepped on the mink's chest, gloating over his victory.

"Good riddance!" came the reply, such firm conviction in the deep, growling voice that it broke through the Minister's euphoria. Slowly he watched as the coat fell open to reveal the bandolier of explosives that almost covered the Mink's entire body.

His brain shut down for a second at what was going to happen, and it didn't register at first. Were the explosives a threat to prevent the Minister from killing him? Then the bastard pressed the cigarette to his bandolier of dynamite and Perospero felt the colour drain from his face.

Impossible. Nobody had challenged his family as much as this since Gold Roger. Many had dared, and fallen, so for her eldest to die to this hairy bastard? What would Mama say? What would Mama do without him?!

Big Mom's firstborn saw the fizzle and separation of explosives in slow motion, and felt hatred before the fear. He hated Pedro for that single eye, that pupil filled with determination and conviction. He was not afraid of dying as Peros was. In the middle of it, a cold hand grasped his heart, one he'd felt far too many times in Totland.

Destiny wasn't watching the battle.

It was Death itself.

/

There was no father, or siblings, uncles/aunts or even cousins when I was born. The only person I could call family was Mama, and with this lonely feeling I clung to her. I clung to her and vowed deep within my newborn soul I would never leave her. We'd never be alone.

By the time I learnt about how babies were made, requiring a man and woman, I didn't care. Whoever my father was, he hadn't been there. Only Mama, with Streusen in tow. I may have asked offhandedly once during a cooking lesson, since anything apart from deserts bored me, but Streusen just chuckled in that mysterious way, remaining silent.

Later, Mama called me to her room, already pregnant with my younger brothers, and embraced me. "Peros, you are no one's son but my own. You are Charlotte Perospero, bearing my name and my wishes. All you need is your Mama, Peros. Do you understand?"

Perospero coughed up the smoke in his lungs, waking him from the delirium of his memories. The ringing in his ears was persistent and deafening in his mind. Blood trickled into his mouth, but any dizziness gave way to anger. "Bastard!" His first word after returning to the world, but it was appropriate.

His right arm. His FUCKING RIGHT ARM, gone in an instant along with his candy armour.

Sacrilege!

Pedro should realised his arm was Big Mom's. His body was made by her and so belonged to her. Perospero was her child, her pride, and her eldest. No other child could claim the same, and it made him proud.

Ever since he was a boy it had been like that. Through sheer force of will, Big Mom's oldest pulled himself up, doing all he could to remain conscious. A lattice of candy was already sealing off his the blood dripping from his torn arm, but he had more important things to deal with.

The reasons didn't matter. The strong and powerful men I saw in her company were either never seen again, or became a part of her crew. In those early days, many men were vying for one night with the Queen of Totland. Delusional, their fantasies led them straight into Mama's arms, giving her sources of power in the vessel that was her body. But in the end, no man was worthy of Mama. Each child that followed was told this, taught the same doctrine to help control them

Mama's children were smart; and the oldest, wisest of us always knew it was about power, fame and expansion. We all came along for the ride, and should be grateful for the opportunity. I watched Mama at her tea parties, happy and joyous and I imagined I saw her true personality come forth. The few pure moments of joy that made me want to hug her, to love her, made it all worthwhile.

She is Mama, and nothing would ever change that.

Mama wanted strong children to help her along, to carry the future and provide an extra hand or two. Streusen did what he could to nudge the children along, and with staff in hand I knew then I would protect Mama. Even though she razed cities, had destroyed entire countries, she was still my mother, and had feelings like everyone else.

Cursing, the Minister pressed hands to his stomach, feeding candy into his body and exerting his will over it. He had to stem any blood loss and fix any trauma before his daydreams became serious.

Perospero seethed with anger, trying to ignore his missing limb. The Big Mom pirates were bigger than him, bigger than a single arm. Mama wouldn't care about a limb, so he couldn't care about it. Her son staggered towards the ship, determined to kill the Straw Hats himself. His legs gave out and Perospero wheezed from the effort, dragging himself forward.

He was her son, he was her Peros. It was up to him to save her

"Mama?" enquired Perospero softly, Streusen behind him and gesturing to the room. The door was ajar slightly, and he urged me to look inside. His tall and slender Mama was on her knees in a pool of tears. The photo she held was one he had seen only once before, what Mama called her most treasured possession.

"Mother. Mother. Why did you leave me? Mother!" wailed Charlotte Linlin, wiping away tears. Seeing such weakness from his mother, such human emotion, he gasped head turned in slow motion, and she rose up like a giant beast.

The door slammed behind the child, sealing his fate. Trembling, the boy looked up into her eyes, tall stature dwarfing the tiny human. Seeing her absolutely furious, Peros knew he was going to die for seeing a deep secret.

There was only one thing left to do, a last act of his life. He was frozen in fear, but a tear she missed dripped down her cheek, telling Perospero what he had to do. Even if he died, he could help her first, and hugged her legs, head barely reaching her knee.

Arms around her legs, he looked up into the stern, scowling face, putting every inch of his love and devotion to her in the gesture hiding the fear inside. "I won't ever leave you, Mama, I promise." A myriad of expressions crossed her face before she peeled off her firstborn and dropped it in front of the throne. She and knelt down, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Never, tell, anyone. Never! You are just my lowly son, Peros. You will have to earn my love. Work hard for your Mama, and I will forget this happened."

Her hand patted his head roughly, shoving the boy out before he could respond.

Inside the Minister's body, candy solidified into a strong carapace to reinforce his skeleton once more. Devil Fruits were amazing things; he could replace his own heart if he wanted to with a working, candy model. No time to ponder on that, though, for he had embarrassed himself and, worst of all, Mama. After all she did to help him grow big and strong, it was almost like he had failed her.

No, it wasn't about him.

Peros shook his head, focusing instead on his Mama. She had protected him, and he needed to protect her. It had been that way since his tenth birthday.

The tenth birthday party of Charlotte Perospero. The first of many great affairs in Totland, and the first of many such birthdays. Such an extravagant affair, even compared to her weekly tea parties, it meant guests and VIPs came from all around to pay homage to Mama.

It had nothing to do with Perospero of course.

/

"Distinguished ladies and gentlemen of Totland, plus our honoured visitors. Once ten years of age, any child of Big Mom is required to prove themselves to her. In front of our esteemed guests, it is their job job to show Mama what they have done. It is a rite of passage for her children, and proper respect must be shown. Any who do not, will have their heads removed." Streusen finished with a bow before returning to his chair next to Big Mom.

On her other side sat the women of the Charlotte Family, starting with a smiling woman in the finest dress anyone there had seen. A single scar on her cheek marred the beauty of Cassandra d'Gateau, official nanny of the Charlotte family. She picked at the hair of the girl beside to straighten it, a haughty and proud Compote letting her even with her sulking.

Plumper, but no less regal, was Charlotte Mondée, second daughter of the Charlotte family and good friend to her older sister. There the resemblance of the children to Big Mom faded, as the three long necked women following provided a marked contrast to their older siblings. Whereas eldest and second daughter were jovial and arrogant, an unnatural stillness emanated from the presence of these almost alien-like triplets.

On her opposite side should have been sat the completely different Baking Triplets Katakuri, Oven and Daifuku, but they'd ignored her invitation. Anyone who called her merciless should first think about how gracious she was to let her children refuse an invitation, a luxury not even Kings were afforded.

Hidden with the cakes, I raised my collar against the cool of the pantry. A quick peek through the doorway told me exactly what I needed to know. Turning to a body length mirror, held up by a chess soldier, I made sure everything was spotless in his outfit.

The double breasted jacket was a brilliant shade of pink, Mama's favourite colour, while my trousers were the finest whale skin dyed a deep violet. I was tempted to enjoy this party, but then remembered this was Mama's moment. All my accomplishments would be hers along with my life.

I shuddered, but was confident enough. The plan was a long shot, but nothing worth having having comes without risks.

Or, in the words of Head Chef Streusen, 'There's no such thing as sweet and fluffy in this life.'

I knew this would be the best chance to prove in front of everyone my worth to Mama. I wanted her to adore me, praise me. I didn't need her to love me; I wasn't that shallow.

An urgent poke from the head chef snapped me out of my thoughts. The signal! Barging past them I pushed the doors open easily, leading the parade of sweets and treats. The one right behind me carried the largest of them all. Guests felt silent as Mama regarded me with a neutral expression. "My beloved family and distinguished ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for coming to my tenth birthday!" I called, arms out and my wooden staff gesturing like a conductor's baton.

No one could deny the showmanship of this moment, and the attention made me giddy. I had to word this correctly, however, or Mama would be enraged. Twirling the staff like Streusen taught, I continued talking. "But in this celebration, do not think of me, but of Mama! It is thanks to her that I and all of you are here right now! Let us all applaud her generosity!" I declared with a deep bow.

Everyone clapped rapidly, trying to outdo the other and not be killed for non-participation. Mama looked pleased and pretended to be flattered as I gestured to the cakes. For the first time, I had been given centre stage, and now it was up to me to show I deserved to keep it.

I bowed with a flourish, gesturing to the cake. "Thank you for having me, Mama! I promise to always give you the sweetest of deserts!" Ipulled the cloth off the titanic cake, almost as big as Mama herself. There was a gasp, and Mama was transformed into a giddy child at the giant, multi-layered cake.

The crowd was mesmerised, seeing five cakes stacked on each other. A moist and packed banana cake rested at the bottom, untouched by any decoration except for the glazed raisins that shone like jewels. Above that came the red velvet cake, cut into thin slices filled with exceptionally thin layers of cream in lines so straight they made the world look crooked. A thick layer of rainbow coloured icing finished the top of the cake, supporting the chocolate fudge, guilt laden monstrosity filled with a rich chocolatey cream that made everyone's mouths salivate.

The piece-de-resistance came in the form of a light fairy cake covered in three different types of chocolate sprinkles, toasted marshmallows and jelly beans all supporting the huge candied version of Big Mom on top.

"In honour of your glory, I give you my own creation. The Charlotte family Special!" The two chefs beside me went into action immediately, the shorter of the two jumping onto the taller one's back and leaping up. A huge knife slashed down into the cake, and the motion was then repeated on another part, cutting a huge slice that still contained only an eighth of the cake.

With acrobatic elegance they supported it over and placed it in front of Mama with a bow, stepping back so as not to steal my thunder. Everyone took a deep breath, wondering what she would think, and I resisted my body's temptation to sweat. Everything had to be perfect.

She squealed happily, bouncing up and down, and without any preamble she started shoving pieces of the monstrosity into her mouth. A gleam of pride in her eye made me dance inwardly, gleeful eyes revealing the ecstasy she felt inside. I knew she'd like the performance, but in the end it would have been the cake which would make or break me.

When she was finished, Mama beamed to the crowd. "Yuuuumyyyy!" she cried, her highest compliment, and looked at me proudly. "You've done your Mama proud, Peros! We will feast together!"

The applause was deafening, a dull buzzing in my ears as I climbed the gilded steps to my seat. Tears of happiness streamed down my cheeks as I took my rightful place by her side. Remembering her no hugging rule, I sat demurely, only giving my staff one last wave. "Thank you for having me, Mama!"

Everything cheered, Mama's happiness infectious, and I knew then I would give up everything to stay there.

All of it was for Mama, after all.

How could I leave her?

/

"WE~DDI~NG CA~KE!" Big Mom's firstborn let out a cry of frustration, dissipating the smoke.; now was not the time to reminisce! Focus, you bastard, because if the pirates escaped he'd be finished. Perospero grinned through the blood, standing up tall and proud. Their ships surrounded Straw Hat, and even if his candy web had been destroyed by that explosion, brother Katakuri was still on board their ship.

The strongest of them all, his brother had been a worthy rival, and now it got even better as Mama grabbed onto the ship itself, shaking it about. He kept a careful watch, as he was a bit worried about her falling into the ocean, but still tried to summon another candy web. A presence, or rather lack of, interrupted his concentration.

His brother's presence had disappeared. Before he could think on it more, there was another flash of white light that blinded the Minister of Candy and was followed by a deafening 'boom'.

Blinking his eyes better, Perospero gaped, howling in disbelief as the ship blasted into the sky to certain safety.

Oh God, this was bad.


	2. A Sticky Situation

Yeah it's pretty long but I had so much fun. Oda has such interesting characters it's incredible. So Chapter 2 is here, and what else could the title be but A Sticky Situation? Alternatively, you can think of it as called 'Black Dog' if you don't like puns. But then, what sort of monster would you be?

* * *

The Wedding

Enough was enough! Charlotte Katakuri fumed at the chaotic mass of Straw Hats that invaded Mama's precious party. As strongest of her family, and the second born of Big Mom, he had to shape up and deal with these idiots. If he didn't, any punishment was assuredly deserved, for this was Mama's day.

His mother's bane was in front of him right now, and he was just standing there. Seeing him grab the picture just snapped Katakuri out of his daze, two long arms stretching with the power of his Devil Fruit to grab the kid. He reached for Straw Hats arms, just missing the limbs as they flew away with the picture to hold it in front of the Empress. He was just so angry.

"Mama!"

His cry came deep from within, the primal fear all animals had. Shit. SHIT! There was still time, if he just got the photo away from her-

Big Mom's second born felt fear as his mother grabbed the photo in mid-air, giving a quiet "Mother..." in response.

"Mama! No!" In the future he saw, his family was at risk, along with Totland itself. Such a rage could demolish everything they'd built. All because of this scum. No, they were lower than scum. To prey on Mama like that, to make a mockery of her memories, to insult her presence, how fucking dare they! No quarter, no mercy, Katakuri decided then he would murder them all! But he could feel it building, the future he saw coming closer.

God damn Straw H-

Her scream punched through his body, consciousness flickering and barely held together. Only one thought kept him obsessed enough to stay awake, a word that resonated through his heart every day.

Mama.

* * *

Violence was always at the heart of Katakuri's life. Even though just one of triplets, he was nonetheless the first of them born; which also meant he was the ugliest. It seemed the powers that be dictated he carry the burden of his sibling's inferior genetics. No child of Mama could be perfect with foreign blood contaminating them, and he knew it was for this his mother looked disgusted.

Back then, he didn't care about any of that. Katakuri was happy to leave this heaving, fat woman to her own devices, and his brothers felt the same way. They were inseparable, finding a family in each other and no one else. Peros and their sisters were good at distracting Mama with their attempts at trying to gain Mama's affection. The Charlotte triplets had bigger things in mind outside of the saccharine world of their mother.

It was Katakuri who devised it, cementing his place as de-facto leader of the three. Without her ever present eye, Katakuri and the others could do whatever he wanted until the dreaded event of their tenth birthday.

Neglected by his Mama and disfigured by fate, Katakuri lashed out at the world. He'd never be allowed a ship, so he swam between the islands to vent his frustration, followed loyally by his brothers. Charlotte Oven and Charlotte Daifuku both knew the sacrifice and pain their older brother carried within, and although they could pass without comment through the Kingdom, they didn't want to.

Working out the anger, the hatred, he found a certain calmness come over his mind and thoughts. Big Mom... no, his Mama, had come right out and said she didn't like his tusks. She wasn't insulting him, just stating a fact. Unlike the sycophantic fools that pleaded for her mercy, Mama was honest.

Straightforward and to the point, now that was a mother he could respect. Their father? Who cared; it was his fault all this shit happened. Katakuri would probably kill him as revenge for abandoning Mama and leaving her with triplets. If he wasn't willing to make the effort, he deserved to die.

A great... pity filled his heart, and as he discovered more and more of Totland's criminal underworld, he began to realise how terrible his Mama was actually at being Queen. She wasn't the strong, irritable blob he'd imagined, but something... else. Something unstoppable and 'foreign' to everyday minds.

Her rages told him enough. Eldritch cravings of hunger were not something normal people had, and the damage she wrought put fear into all their hearts. She was a Goddess in human form, and a Goddess deserved followers. Those who entered into such pacts with lofty beings should not do so lightly, and so they jeered those who lost their lives.

It wasn't a matter of respecting her in so much getting out of her way; and he wanted that. It appealed to him as someone assaulted with insults and taunts all his life. He did get used to them over time, but they still deserved to be punished.

A son worthy of Mama should not stoop as low to whine about the circumstances of his birth, and would do something about it. Either run and hide in shame, or face the world boldly and without shame.

Like Mama.

Her aura of fear was good enough to deter the odd pirate or Marine, but not true criminals. The scum of the earth below them were a motley mix of the dumb, the desperate and the mad, all experts at dealing below Mama's radar. He might not mind that much, but they thought Mama's Kingdom was something they could mooch off of, and Mama someone to use. She would never think to go after 'small fry', as they thought of themselves, and it was Katakuri's pleasure to show them how wrong they were.

Why he felt such an attachment, Katakuri didn't know. Perhaps it was the instinctive feeling all children had; it was thanks to her after all he that was born with the freedom to let his wild heart go free. Even when overshadowed by the puffed up, ego driven Perospero who had gotten her looks, Katakuri never felt any ill will towards her. She let him do what he wanted, and that was enough.

* * *

A year after distancing himself from Mama and refusing to go to the tea party, he met his brothers yet again. Totland was abuzz with the news of Mama's next child, and Katakuri knew now was the time to do something about it. Calling his brothers to a dark alleyway, the future Sweet Commander shared his plans and thoughts with them. They agreed wholeheartedly, having seen the criminals infest every part of her land.

Any criminal gang would be enough, since there was no 'head criminal', so they would just spread out and beat up any who dared cross their path. Formal training was unnecessary; Katakuri had sorted enough people out with pipes, crowbars and anything else that was metallic and sharp.

Down one alleyway on Flour Island, his favourite location because it shared his name, Katakuri found a vicious dog that attacked him. Seeing it charge at him, a slobbering, snarling hellhound to the young child, Katakuri felt a delicious tingle down his spine.

It leapt at him, and Katakuri smacked the pipe into its head. The dog's jaw broke and it howled, silenced moments later by the child bashing his head in. He grabbed the body and heaved it against the wall with a roar, panting from the exertion and bloodlust. Gristly bits of brain, blood and hair covered his pipe, Katakuri fascinated by the gore.

The collar, he saw, had scratches on the tag, and such a violent dog could only belong to some sort of thug. Could this wind he felt be destiny, he thought, as the sounds of footsteps marched closed. "Argus! Argus, where are you boy?" Katakuri tapped the wall gently at the man's voice, feeling footsteps come closer to his hiding place. He recognised the man from the bounty posters torn down but had already forgotten his name.

The pipe swung out again, breaking the unknown man's kneecaps. He cried out in pain, landing on the floor with a yell. His next cry of pain was interrupted by Katakuri bringing the pipe down on his head to crack the skull in an imitation of how he destroyed 'Argus'. To him, this man was no better than a dog, and it took several minutes before the red haired boy stopped.

Each hit had splattered blood across the floor, Katakuri only stopping when the body became still. A coil of chain clattered to the floor from the man's belt, and he picked it up curiously Cold and vicious, the weapon reflected what lay in his heart; the perfect weapon for a thug. Yes, he was a thug, because his enemies were thugs. They understood only violence, so Charlotte Katakuri would speak their language. Those who recognised him would yet resist or even fight harder, so they would have to hide their identities. One destroyed sack of potatoes later, the mask was placed around his mouth and nose.

Pipe in one hand, chain in the other, he walked out the alleyway straight into a group of the man's friends. Each bore a tattoo that matched the one his face; four thugs that leered at the kid while he looked up at them fearlessly. The bigger one had a scar across his face and a giant sword on his belt Katakuri's size.

"Did you kill Milton?" ordered the obvious leader, seeing his comrade's remains in the alleyway. "It doesn't matter if you're a kid, you mess with us you're going to get hurt. Boys, take-" The chain wrapped around his neck, tightening to cut off the man's words.

"Fight, don't talk" replied Katakuri, pulling the chain to bring the man's face down towards his pipe. It came up, both objects colliding with only one clear winner. He crumpled, and Katakuri leapt off, uncoiling the chain at the last minute so it whipped ahead of him to slash the second across his face, pipe slamming into the man's stomach while he was distracted. The last remaining thug cried out in horror at what they saw; for Katakuri's strength meant he'd taken their leaders head clean off.

Shocked by the boy's brutality, they were easy prey for the Big Mom's son and his whipping chain. Wheezing, finding it hard to breathe, Katakuri broke his jaw and pulled out the sword on their leaders belt. The last one made an attack then, not seeing the newly armed fighter who stabbed him and dragged the blade up; he died upright.

The second thug was struggling to get up when Katakuri broke the back of his kneecap cruelly. Seeing this, the fourth pulled out his pistol, firing at the child. It clanged off his sword and Katakuri wrapped his chain around his neck, pulling it tight and landing behind him, the man's head hitting the floor with a hard crack. Satisfied, he kicked the man aside and checked the leader. He was still, head a few feet away.

Katakuri had always known he was stronger than average, but this was the first time he'd done something so violent and cruel. He liked it. In his excitement, the third thug was also dead, eyes lifelessly looking up as the blood pooled around his body. The last, remaining thug was still breathing, so Katakuri walked over to him.

He imagined the thug's sword slicing across his neck, and instinctively blocked it with his pipe. A second later the action happened, large blade running along the pipe's length and sending sparks into the air. Grunting, Katakuri disarmed him and smashed his hand. Howling in pain, he was at Katakuri's mercy. the chain moved back and forth like a whip to punctuate his words.

"It doesn't matter who you are, you mess with me, you get hurt" explained Katakuri calmly as he finished carving up the man's face. "Don't worry, I'll let you live so you can whine to the others. This is Black Dog's territory, get it?"

"Yes, yes I get it! Please don't kill me!"

"What did I just say, idiot." Katakuri coiled up the chain and stamped on the man's fingers for good measure.

* * *

Black Dog.

Soon his notoriety had spread throughout Flour Island, and when the time came that the criminals banded together, Oven and Daifuku had returned to him. One island, another island, and so on, their loot and wealth increasing by the day. Every now and then they scarpered around a place that Perospero was pontificating at, but ignored their brother. Let him waste his time on politics.

The triplets would split up to clear individual islands as best they could, then return together to take out the bigger threat. Oven and Daifuku even gained their own names, the Red Heat for Oven's tendency to angrily lash out at his opponents, and Yellow smoke for Daifuku's tactics of distracting his targets with smoke bombs before tearing them apart. With the three of them, their reputation reached the level where even Mama had ended up hearing of them, unaware of course who they really were.

It was all going to plan.

* * *

As Katakuri continued his subjugation of Totland's Kingdom, Charlotte Perospero spent his days strolling through the happy land above. He'd heard of good things in Candy Island's bazaar and considered it his duty to test out any goods that would interest his Mama. Chefs who made names for themselves could end up working for Mama herself as a personal chef, or be paid lots of Beri for grand, custom designs.

If you could bake or cook, and were good at it, Totland rewarded you handsomely. Perospero had designed the project itself, and Mama had greenlighted it with enthusiasm. The shopkeepers waved to him as he passed, offering free samples and praising Mama's name (For chefs and cooks could be undervalued so often).

Being rude would create dissent, and that meant an angry Mama, if he felt so inclined. He never did, of course, and took a proffered apple. Crispy, red, the sweetness as he bit into it made him grin. "These are good. Did you grow them yourself?"

"No, Lord Perospero, they come from Apple Island's new orchard. I did however make these toffee apples; one of a kind treats. The kids love them."

"A toffee apple? I must try one of these! For the good of Totland, of course!"

They shared an understanding laugh as the vendor reached down behind his stall.

"I'd be honoured, Lord! Here, the freshest one I've made. It goes well with cream but I think you'll enjoy it on it's own."

Perospero licked his lips, licking the toffee and thinking it over. "Interesting flavour. Apple and toffee together, hmm?" pondered the future Minister, and bit into it.

Sweetness. So much sweetness he felt his taste buds explode with delight before the cool, crisp apple danced along his tongue. "Incredible! Simply incredible! My dear sir, write down this recipe, take a few of your creations and take them to Mama's chateau. Tell the guards I sent you, with a new sweet, and they will let you in." He threw some beli to the fruit vendor, walking through the stalls and continuing to eat the sweet treat.

At another bite, he heard the scream from behind him. Turning to see, his eyes widened at the sight before his eyes. Mama stalked the streets, feet cracking the pavement as she stomped to a building. Her teeth bit into the brick, pulling apart a good chunk of the house's wall. Horrified, he scrambled to run, Mama yelling after him.

"CHAR~LOTTE CA~KE!" yelled Charlotte Linlin, terrifying Perospero. He knew then they could all die at her hands, and there was nothing he could do. As Mama reared up in front of him, furious and thundering, Perospero thought about the vendors he'd passed and ran."Char~lotte Ca~ke or life!" she roared, picking up a cart and hurling it into a wall. A broken lamp spilt burning oil onto canvas, flames raging behind her. Petrified, he thought this must be what Hell looked like.

* * *

I ran. I knew her hand would be raised up, ready to claw away my life, but what could I do?

In the chaos of a panicked crowd, a woman ran behind me and stopped as if held in place. Wondering why I wasn't dying, I turned, seeing the still victim of Mama's power sag suddenly. The life drained from her eyes as a white wispy substance was pulled from the woman's body. Mama grinned, shoving the soul stuff into her mouth.

A man was caught this time, the woman dropping to the floor abruptly. Lifeless eyes looked up at the sky as his mother enjoyed tasty morsels of soul. Ignore them, I thought, damning myself for the first of many times. I had to get to Streusen. They were helping protect me, and allow their saviour stop her rampage

Instinctively I turned for the crowded market place, but the earnest look of the apple seller was seared into my mind. People like him could die if I did, so I led her to the least populated route. It wasn't for my sake that I led her to the criminal areas, hoping to lose Mama in them, but hers. Streusen had made all her children memorise his address in case something like this happened.

More screams, but I could see Streusen's kitchen in the distance. Then he was in front of me, carrying a large platter. "Linlin! Look I made your favourite: Charlotte chocalat!"

I turned with relief, seeing Mama reach out with grasping hands to grab the cake. She scoffed it down in one go, and gave a cry of pleasure. People came out gingerly, watching Mama chew her food happily on the ground. Streusen was there to pat her knee, and I saw once more Mama's true nature.

"I didn't know you had it in you" spoke up a soft voice, the roughed up face of Perospero's younger sibling appearing behind him. "I thought you were too soft." I turned, looking into Katakuri's eyes.

* * *

The Seven Warlords of the Sea. Whitebeard's Commanders. Government agents and Vice-Admirals, even the mysterious Germa, Katakuri had fought them all but instinctively knew that Monkey D. Luffy was the biggest threat to the family. Not only had he endangered their lives, wrecked their party and invaded their homes, he had made Mama look like like a fool. He ruined her cake, which they'd slaved over to create, and destroyed her precious portrait of Mother Caramel.

Unforgivable. To abuse Mama's sacred memories like that, to take advantage of her painful past, what son wouldn't be enraged? If she didn't want anyone to know about it, it was his duty to support that by killing anyone who went against her wishes. The world had been cruel to all of them, including Mama. Why did she deserve to suffer even more? Just because they had their own dreams?

Rage had made the Sweet Commander overconfident and reckless, but now the world had witnessed a moment of weakness. His siblings had been too soft on Straw Hat, and he'd berate them later, but for now only one thing mattered.

Mama comes first. It was a mantra Katakuri had repeated all his life, ever since that day.

Straw Hat's streak of insults ended with him.

He worried about Perospero slightly, left alone against them, but his brother had learnt well how to survive. Further, he was far more resourceful and crafty than his younger brother. Even so, Katakuri had learnt never to rely on anyone else but Mama. She alone might be able finish off his crew, particularly if Peros was still alive, but if not, if by one small chance she did not, it would fall to her second born to do so.

Forgetting all of that for now, Charlotte Katakuri focused on the source of his Mama's grief who had served himself up on a silver platter.

Perfect.


	3. Mochi Madness

Man, this is turning into my favourite arc ever. Every single chapter is amazing. So, here is Chapter 3: Mochi Madness.

* * *

=Katakuri=

"Soft? What do you mean soft, and where were you?" replied Katakuri's older brother. The dark haired boy shrugged, keeping his hawkish eyes on Mama

"Running, just like you. I always throw people in her way, and saw you doing the same. Usually you try to suck up to Mama, and that's why you're finding it hard to please her."

Perospero shook his head.

"Not on purpose! It was an accident! I was getting Streusen."

"If you say so. But there's no need to hide it." He gestured over to where Mama was back to her old self, the pirate ignoring the carnage around her. "Look at her. Cold, ruthless, unforgiving. Why would she want us any different?" His brother was silent, and Katakuri waited. He'd never seen Peros fight or cause an argument. A no good Mama's boy through and through, or so he thought.

But after seeing him be so callous, maybe there was hope after all. "You've seen how cruel the world can be. It eats up the weak and shits them out. Mama survives because she is the same. The thugs and crooks that mooch off Mama aren't scared of me because of her, they're scared of what I do, what I have done. I don't need Mama behind me. You want to be a martyr? Nobody will care. Mama comes first."

"Okay, okay. You're right, I enjoyed being the firstborn, her only child, but she is going to have more. We'll need to pass on her legacy to them, so that she wants us by her side."

Katakuri shrugged, then stepped aside as Perospero's foot flew at his face. "I'll start with you, and become her favourite" grinned the older boy. A leather clad fist hit the outstretched leg, Katakuri stamping down on his brothers foot. Peros winced in pain but turned his next attack into a roundhouse kick.

As they traded attacks, Katakuri watched his brothers fork and tactics. Rough around the edges, it was a mix of training and intuition. Formidable, but Katakuri had no style, no tactics, just pure brutality.

Perospero went to punch him, and Katakuri grabbed his brothers arm. A simple twist, and it broke in his hands. Looking disappointed at his brother's scream of pain, he turned to go. "Good try, brother. Let's spar again sometime, and don't let Mama see the pain." The red haired youth walked away, leaving his brother on the floor with tears of anger fresh on his cheeks.

=Perospero=

Big Mom's eldest sat beside her at the largest table, staff resting against his chair. A single piece of wood carved into a staff and bearing a stern expression graced the top of his weapon, warily watching the party members. Mama had just one day taking his staff and placed a white sphere into it. She explained her power, and Perospero marvelled at his now animated stick. "You've done well, Peros. Continue like this, and I may make you a Minister."

Smug, he was still apprehensive. It was Katakuri, Oven and Daifuku's tenth birthdays, after all, and it was likely the brothers would upstage Mama's current favourite. He sucked thoughtfully on the giant lollypop, having picked up the habit as a way to prevent accidentally taking some of Mama's food. The last person who did that ended up a useless husk. Nobody got between Mama and her food. As she scoffed food beside him, a gong sounded around the whole area. The large oak doors opened wide, letting Charlotte Katakuri walk in with powerful strides. Behind him walked his brothers, tall and proud like the Princes they were. Only Katakuri was relaxed, scarf around his neck and servants behind him carrying chests of treasure.

"Mama, you have asked many of your trusted men to hunt down the one known as The Triplets of Terror. We present them to you, along with all the treasure they have accumulated from the scum of the underworld."

"Mamama... I am intrigued, Katakuri. I was not really hunting them down; they kill criminals who go against my word. Such loyalty is to be rewarded."

Katakuri nodded, and then wrapped the ragged scarf around his face. "We are them. The underworld of Totland is ours. I present the heads of the most heinous criminals." The boy tossed a large, bloodied sack onto the floor.

"I present all their riches to you, in these Treasure Chests" announced Oven, putting on the red mask Katakuri had made him.

"Behind me are the finest chefs from all the islands, each pledged to your service. Forty One men in total."

"Yours? You dare claim ownership of something in MY Kingdom?!" raged Mama, standing up and" glaring at her sons, ignoring the declarations from them.

"Yes, Mama. The underworld serves us" began Oven, going down on one knee.

=Oven=

When their older brother had revealed what he had done, Oven wondered about sort of person Katakuri was. To do such a thing without telling Mama could be seen as sedition, just like the people before who had tried to take a chunk of her Kingdom. It was not pretty, and Oven made sure to tell him this.

"We are her sons, and we're doing it for her. If we don't, someone else will. The Kingdom will keep growing, and if we don't stamp out the vermin now, it will be too late."

All well and good, but they should be working first to impress Mama on their tenth birthday. Oven had been learning how to cook from Streusen and the other chefs. He would cater their celebration and create a grand feast to knock Mama back.

"Mama can eat what she wants. All of the islands pay tribute to her daily with their finest, cooked foods. You think you can make enough food to match a Kingdom? Where will the money come from?"

Only his brothers could talk to him like that, and Oven realised Katakuri was right. He would need money and to work for long hours. Violence appealed to his huge, stocky build, but how could he explain to Katakuri how it felt to see something cook, to see the heat transform weak, watery and soft foods into cooking delights. There was an art to heating up food.

"Trust me, Oven. We will make our mark on Mama's soul, and earn her acceptance."

Screw it. Why not; they were brothers after all, and the family stuck together.

=Daifuku=

"And now they serve you" announced the large chested sibling, wondering if Mama would kill them. Mama's word was final, and everything belonged to her. Their bodies, their souls; the fact they hadn't told her could be seen as a grave crime in her Kingdom. He sneaked a glance to Oven, seeing him sturdy and confident in the words of their older brother.

Katakuri did not budge. Not for the first time, Daifuku felt the presence of his brother's aura, and it was a commanding one. Their plan had worked out so far, and Mama hadn't killed them, but if either of his siblings hadn't gone as far as this, he wouldn't have either. Of course, perhaps them working apart could be seen as a crime too.

Mama was so wild, so chaotic. Daifuku thrived on the challenge of dealing with his mother, of figuring out exactly what she wanted. One moment she would praise you, and the next she would reject you. Who else could be like that, except for Katakuri, almost her opposite. He knew her exactly, and when he asked him, Katakuri just replied, "Instincts."

Let's see if your instincts are correct.

"Well done" complimented the Sweet Commander, watching stoically as Straw Hat shattered the mirror. He wished he could enjoy the coming slaughter, but all he could worry about was whether Mama and the rest of his family was safe. Quickly it turned to a pure, white rage, and he matched Straw Hat's glare.

Bring it on you piece of shit.


	4. Guardians of Sweetness

_Daifuku knelt with his brothers, leaving Katakuri on his knees before her at the front._

 _"Thank you for having us, Mama. In exchange, we promise to keep the peace in your Kingdom." All of them were supplicant before her, and a silence fell over the hall._

 _Big Mom leaned back, regarding her first triplets curiously. "It sounds like you think I am unable to protect my subjects."_

 _Katakuri scowled behind the scarf, ignoring his Perospero's smug grin.. One wrong move, one miscalculation, and all three would lie dead at her feet. "No, Mama, but anyone who acts against you is our enemy."_

 _"Anyone who challenges your reign is our enemy." Oven._

 _"No matter who it is, no matter what they are, even if they are family, you come first." Daifuku._

 _"If you wish to kill us for that, then do so. Our lives are in your hands, as always." Katakuri stayed on his knees, his brothers waiting on his cue. It had been carefully rehearsed this performance._

 _All three tensed for her response. The fact there was a fifty/fifty chance she'd kill them just proved she was worthy of his respect. They called Black Dog a monster, but Mama was the monster. Kingdoms had bent to her will, their subjects now hers. He would never defy her, even if it meant his life. At least this way, if she killed him, her honour would remain intact._

 _"Mamama, you have learnt well, Katakuri, Oven and Daifuku. All this treasure, the proof of your deeds, plus what the homies have told to me of your conquests; the good you have done. Stand, you have earned a place at my table for your unrelenting and passionate defence of my Kingdom. Peace is all that matters."_

 _"There will be peace, Mama. We promise" replied Katakuri, echoed by the other two. Striding tall once more, they walked to sit next to Big Mom's other side, in order of birth. Katakuri crossed his legs, leaned back, and was still, letting her take centre stage. Big Mom smiled approvingly, and threw up her hands._

 _"What a wonderful party this is! So many gifts, so much treasure! But before we bring out the cake. Peros! Your brothers have impressed me with their deeds. What do you have to contest with it? Show me what you've gotten your dear Mama."_

==Perospero==

 _Not bad. Even he had not known about their little project. In the world of the light, he had helped Mama with her politics. Secretarial work and training made up his entire day, but he was happy to help her in the way he knew best. At her challenge, he grabbed his staff and climbed up onto the table. "Ladies and gentlemen, a toast to Big Mom!" He raised a glass of candy, filled with the sweet wine he had made. They took a drink, smiles and gasps of pleasure echoing around the hall. The huge jug in front of Mama was emptied in seconds, the jug demolished moments later._

 _"Yummy! Such delicious candy, Perospero."_

 _"Not only are the cups candy, but the cutlery, the tables, the chairs, all of it was hand crafted laboriously just for your glory!"_

 _"My mouth is watering. Go on, Peros, keep going"_

 _"Bring in my masterpiece" cried Peros, staff pointing at the two gigantic structures covered by white sheets. At his command, the ropes were pulled, the guests quivering in anticipation. He leapt down onto the floor, twirling around and laughing happily. Mama joined in, enjoying the performance and clapping her hands together delightedly. A sheet covered table glided across the floor on wheels of candy, Perospero's foot stopping it's momentum._

 _The room exploded with gasps, two huge statues of Big Mom on either side of the door. An exact likeness, down to her clothes and hat, was made entirely out of candy on the right, while a version of gold coloured chocolate guarded the left flank. "I want it!" cried Mama, filling Perospero's heart with joy._

 _"Mama, in your honour I present to you Totland!" He pulled the sheet off, revealing towering structures and syrup oceans. Big Mom's eyes widened, slobber falling from her chin. Knowing what she wanted, her son dragged the table in front of her and snapped off Whole Cake Chateau. "Enjoy, Mama! Thank you for having me!"_

 _Big Mom grabbed the candy violently, shoving it into her mouth and crunching down. Her eyes bugged out and her entire body trembled, arms up in the air. "Deeeeliciooouusss!" shouted Mama, the shockwave knocking guests and furniture back. Perospero giggled at everyone's surprise, his tongue slurping the candy in delight. Once she had recovered, and gazed at him once more, Peros bowed deeply, hand flourishing into the grand gesture. Mama clapped happily, the other guests following suit. "You have outdone yourself, Peros! Your candy is the tastiest I have ever had, and for that, I now appoint you to Minister of Candy!"_

 _Tears fell from the teenager's eyes as he grinned, sniffling. "I will do you proud, Mama! Together, the world will be your Kingdom!" Seeing her nod was the icing on the cake, and he pranced over back to his seat. He inclined his head respectively to his younger brothers, seeing looks of acknowledgement. Yes, they were perfect rival. Together, they could be relied upon to protect Mama._

==P==

"We~dding Ca~ke" breathed Mama as she got up from the explosion unharmed and scenting the air. She turned, zeroing in on her son's terrified, furious face. "Bring me ca~ke Peros!"

In a moment he was that scared child again. The throbbing pain of his lost arm cut through the fear, however, and he glared around him. No, he was better, stronger. Scared? Ha, screw that. He was pissed, and stalked past her angrily. His expression matched Big Mom's, and the crew around them cowered in fear from the Minister of Candy; he really looked like a thin, male version of Big Mom. The Empress reached out to take his life, confused at nothing happening while Perospero continued to the coastline unmolested.

Her eldest son formed a spyglass of candy with his powers and put it to his eye. He could see the tiny silhouette of the Straw Hat's ship. Good, they were still in her territory. He looked around for Zeus, and saw nothing. Did he have to do everything himself?

Totland's Minister of Candy focused all his rage, his frustration, his will, all into his Devil Fruit. A waterfall of candy reached deep into the ocean, pooling at the bottom in a sludgy heap. It expanded quickly as more and more filled the water, breaking the surface to latch onto the ground which had itself become candy. Unbeknownst to many, he had awakened his Devil Fruit power years ago, in the wake of the giants reigniting the old feud with his Mama.

Once a Paramecia reached past a certain level, it could affect the environment around them, and so the endless stream of candy never stopped, the ground itself increasing the mass. A bridge would be enough to carry her, but would that would not last for long. It was time to unleash his secret ability, and show the Straw Hats what it meant to be a New World denizen.

The difference between the New World and Paradise is astronomical. Peros had lived and breathed the New World, had suffered and flourished within it. These pirates thought they could challenge him? That they could challenge Mama? Screw that.

The candy began to shape itself into a slug shape, tendrils of candy reaching out of the water as if with a life of their own. Perospero laughed darkly as the rolling mass wiggled tendrils of red. A candy golem was child's play for one such as him; such was the power, the strength he had gained, that he could create a near living being. Without sentience it just trembled and moved, and Perospero turned to his Mama, who was watching him with a dazed expression. "Mama, just a bit of soul, and this candy slug can carry you across the waves!"

"Hmph. Remember what happens if you're lying!" cried his mother, stomping quickly over the ground to step on the creature her son had made. She took a white orb from her body and pressed it to the slug's surface. Absorbed into the candy, it shivered and formed a grinning face. The homie easily held up Big Mom above the ocean and she stalked across it, focused on the ship ahead. She ignored her eldest jumping up to ride on her hat, the Minister resting comfortably on Napoleon. The hat looked at him, unimpressed, but said nothing. Safe, he could finally breath and take stock of the situation. He took out a Den Den Mushi, ordering their fleet to follow.

Mama was relentless, just like Katakuri had said. Perospero was glad he had followed his brother's advice.

==K==

The promise I made, do you realise how seriously I take it, Straw Hat? You must see I am different from other pirates. I do not fight for treasure, for adventure, for justice, or even myself.

I fight for Mama. It astounds me that you beat Cracker, as he should be the same. Your tiny crew means nothing compared to our family. I am the strongest of her children, and I will beat that into you. You will see what it means to be a child of Big Mom.

Yes, come at me you bastard.

"This is much more efficient."

Feel it, Straw Hat. Do you feel the difference in our power? All of Mama's fury is in my body and in these fists. I am an extension of her will, a creature of her design. The perfect design.

Trying to run? You fool. I see your every move, I know your every trick. Even as you trashed Mama's party, I was analysing and watching you fight. What a poor copy it is; a knockoff can never overcome the original, the supreme.

I don't even need my Devil Fruit to kick you in the fucking face. So cathartic. Keep going, keep at it. The more you fight, the more you embarrass yourself. I want you to know how it feels to be mocked, to be beaten, to be destroyed. Everything Mama has suffered, all that we have been through, I will rain down upon you in vengeance.

A test of power? Yes. The ultimate defeat. Look how they cheer, look how Mama's crew stands behind a Sweet Commander. It is not just a title, it is an inevitability. We are the walls around Mama, charged with protecting her till the end.

That should be enough, for now. The fun is just beginning.

==Perospero==

Big Mom's oldest son watched his behemoth of a mother walk over the ocean and growled softly. Bastards. Who did they think he was, who she was?

The candy replacement was adequate, and he could control it like his real arm, but it still pissed him off. You might think an arm of candy would not be practical, but not only did it look like an arm, it had the same veins and nerves that linked into his shoulder. What do you think of that, Straw Hats?

Granted, it would melt every time, but their deaths would make up for it. He could go for some black tea right now, but he had to focus. It had been close. So close. Yet, Mama walked over the ocean, face enraged, and he grinned as the Straw Hats ship came closer. Aside from the fact it belonged to an infamous pirate crew, he could see and feel the wood used in its creation was unique.

"Straaaw haaat! You won't get away now that the seas are mine to control! Dionysus, rise!"

"Yes Mama!" called Perospero's creation, the Minister hearing brother Opera's voice. The surface heaved and carried them both up, Peros gaping as a gigantic tsunami appeared. So, even dead his brother had paid the price for lying to her.

Served him right. Mama came first, and they would have argued for your defence if you had just admitted what happened. Betraying the family was betraying Mama: Unforgivable

=Katakuri=

Mirror World

Katakuri kicked Straw Hat in the ribs, letting the rage drain from his body. He sat down, crossed his legs and breathed deeply. Time for strategy. Straw Hat had broken the mirror, but there was doubtless others. He couldn't let Straw Hat out of his sight, but he had an army at his beck and call. "Joscarpone, Mascarpone, go find another mirror to their ship" he requested, flicking jelly beans up and down.

"Of course, brother!" called the twins in unison, laughing as they ran off. He turned his eyes to Brulee, making calculations in his head. Thanks to her power, the Straw Hats had ruined Mama's wedding and allowed her to be hurt. It had all been ruined.

Yet, she had always been loyal, and thanks to her their army had been able to move freely. She also stopped their escape, followed his orders without question, and genuinely hated them as much as he did. If she wasn't family...

The Den Den Mushi rang, providing a welcome distraction. He picked it up without expression, recognising his brother's face in the snail.

"So you survived, brother Peros?" confirmed Katakuri, reclining slightly. His brother ranted about the lion mink, about how the Straw Hats were cowards and that he was chasing them. Just as he expected, and closed the connection. He felt better at confirming him alive, and turned to his other sibling. "Oi, Brulee."

==Perospero==

 _Fear was power. Fear kept the Marines away from Big Mom's territories, and held off the other Emperors. Pirates knelt in awe, swearing their lives to her on the spot, just like it should be. The weak gave way to the strong, and the strong survived. From childhood, Perospero had seen it with his own eyes. Life had been cruel to Mama, and it had been cruel to him. He had been born to a tyrant, a neglectful mother. She'd beaten him half to death when his marriage fell through. He only survived because it wasn't his fault; the wife ran away and so her Kingdom was obliterated. He could have kept her here, against her will, but she was so ugly he just felt joy when she left. Perospero had paid the price for his vanity, and learnt a valuable lesson about putting himself first._

 _Mama came first._

Now, even as the ocean raised them up, propelled by Opera's life, Perospero was fearful but exhilarated. He laughed, arms out, and smiled as the wave arced down to crush the Straw Hats and their ship.

 _Minister of Candy. He had wondered whether Mama would elect some sort of leaders for Totland, since Katakuri had shown her a Kingdom needed ministers, and a Queen needed subjects. Laughing to himself, he walked off the ship's deck, marveling at the candied structures around him. What a paradise, and he saw the children of the town licking the walls, the lamp posts, even the trees._

 _Heading to the closest store, he saw a young girl gnawing on a corner. She looked up, and let go, whimpering at the imposing sight of Big Mom's eldest son. Even kids knew better than to anger the queen. Perospero saw the fear, and gave a big smile. "Here, little girl. Have some of my special candy; it is far better than this" explained the Minister reassuringly, giving her a giant, spiral lolly. She gasped, grabbing it and sticking it into her mouth._

 _"Mmmm, fanks mifter!" she grinned through the candy, running away. She slurped the sweet and pulled it out, waving at the other kids. "They're giving away free candy!" The kids gasped excitedly, rushing over to the Minister who just laughed. Perospero removed the large sack from his back, and spilled the contents out._

 _"Come on, children! Leave those horrible buildings, have some of papa Peros' treats instead!" They rushed to him, ecstactic and overwhelmed. Leaving them to munch on candy, he strode further inland. Candy here, candy there. It wasn't grandiose enough. As adults gathered to watch the children feast, Perospero spun his staff and threw out his hands. "Inhabitants of Candy Island, I am Charlotte Perospero, eldest son of Big Mom and your new Minister. I offer sweets and peace for all. When Mama is busy, you can come to me with your troubles. Peace for all in Totland!"_

 _The crowd cheered, making a line for the firstborn child to walk down. He waved as he threw out candy from his jacket. "Remember, trust in your Mama! No one shall harm you ever again!" They cheered again, applauding his generosity._

 _Before him stood the governor's old mansion. Obviously left as is because Mama regarded it as too ugly, but he saw differently. He could see a grand fortress of bulbous turrets and pointed steeples composed entirely out of candy. Hmm, that was a thought. He could make delicious candy, but there wasn't an unlimited supply._

 _Putting it aside for now, he grinned as the gates opened, servants lining up on either side. He shook each of their hand's, coming to the mansion's cook. He kissed her hand, and beckoned them in._

==Compote==

 _Silly boys. Look at them vying for her attention, falling over each other to impress their Mama. Gigantic cakes, takeovers, Mama wanted something simple._

 _She wanted peace._

 _Even brother Peros was an aggressive sort, earning the ire of many a jealous or outspoken youths like him. They were beaten violently by the Minister of Candy, or Katakuri, throwing them to Mama after they'd had all the torment._

 _What Mama wanted was peace, and quiet. Mama's purity was in her honesty, in her generosity. Even her sons feared her, deep down, but not Compote. No, even thought Compote had been treated better, it was only because that childlike innocent, the playful musings and actions of a little girl, must have reminded her of someone in the past. Perhaps herself, before Totland._

 _Mama was very unhappy. Those two boys merely admired and revered her, but Compote felt sorrow. Only she was allowed to hug Mama, and while they fought, schemed or simpered, she listened carefully to Lady d'Gateau's tutelage. "Nobody got anywhere in life by being sweet. Your Mama is always so sad to those who know her. You must be a good daughter to her, yes? Eat well, learn your lessons, and stay by her side. Candy is sweet, but fruits are sweeter, just like your name."_

 _"Uh huh!" replied Compote, vaguely understanding. She first came into independence at nine, realising what it truly meant to be Big Mom's daughter._

 _Now, the older Compote walked up to the grand doors, and prepared herself to confront Mama._


	5. The First Sweet Commander

Bit of a late chapter, but it's longer for it, as I want to catch up faster to the manga. I'm curious also to know everyone's opinion on whether he should be Dogtooth or Katakuri, as I prefer Dogtooth for him. Either way, enjoy Chapter 5: The First Sweet Commander. Also, warning for brief child abuse, since it's Big Mom.

* * *

 _Compote took in a deep breath and knocked on the large door. A chess guardsman, miniscule in comparison, opened the door then pushed it open wider with a companion. "Mama! Can I speak with your privately please?" called out Compote, looking up the stairs to Mama's throne. The menacing and fearsome form of Big Mom reclined on the chair, legs over the armrest. Charlotte Linlin stretched elegantly, eating grapes from a bowl held up by another chess soldier._

 _"Yes, Compote, what is it?" she asked between mouthfuls, turning her beautiful, stern face to her eldest daughter. Compote stepped on the bottom stair, and Big Mom shrugged. Compote continued speaking as she climbed. "I'm afraid I must be candid, Mama. My brothers are foolish and weak. That aside, why are we here, Mama? If you love us, then why do you mistreat us. If we are your children, then why do you threaten to abandon us? I just don't understand, Mama. What are we here for?" she finished loudly, staring down her mother._

 _Big Mom paused, and turned to face her daughter completely. She pushed the chess soldier over, the homie tumbling over with the bowl. Compote couldn't gauge her mother's reaction as at a silent command all the chess soldiers left her throne room. Once the final one had gone, and the door closed, she beckoned Compote closer. The girl shuffled forwards and then flew back as Big Mom's hand came across her cheek violently._

 _Compote cried out, landing on the stairs and tumbling down them. She watched Mama just stare after her falling body, and the Pirate Empress walked down the steps to her daughter at the bottom. Angry tears filled the girl's eyes as she cradled a broken arm. At her mother's large presence, she mewed weakly and closed her eyes._

 _"You are here to serve me. You were born for that purpose, to be my children. I gave you life, and now you challenge me?" replied Mama, munching on the grapes still. "You are just a child. Intelligent, yes, but still a child, which is why I will not kill you. Peros is dutiful and loyal, and garners many a fan amongst the populace. Katakuri, Oven and Daifuku keep down those who would disturb peace. They are not foolish, just loyal."_

 _"Even if they knew the real you? If I was them, I'd rather die than be unable to choose my own purpose. I am a human being, and so are you." A spark of her Mama lit up in the girl's eyes, rebelliously matching her gaze. "Whatever happened in your life, let it go. Love us, Mama, because right now my heart is torn between loving you, and renouncing you" whimpered Compote, trembling slightly and holding her composure. Big Mom finished the grapes and threw the bowl to the floor. The shattering of clay made Compote yell in surprise, the girl yelling again when Big Mom pulled Compote up to her feet._

 _Helping the girl up to her throne, Big Mom hoisted Compote to her lap, rocking her daughter gently. Tears fell from young eyes, and a strong hand gently stroked the girl's hair. "Remember this lesson well, Compote. Love is not enough."_

=/Charlotte Linlin\=

 _Linlin looked up at the ceiling, eyes glazed over in remembrance. Such a rebellious spirit, but Compote didn't understand. Mother understood it well, never getting angry, never harming her... a tear dripped at the sorrowful memory of her last birthday with her. She looked down at the earnest face of her only daughter, seeing an image of herself as a child._

 _"Your grandparents abandoned me, Compote. They left me to die on a barren shore rather than accept me. Mother Caramel saved me, looked after me... she was someone I truly, deeply, loved. But... love is not enough."_

 _She sighed. "I loved Mother, and my friends. But they all left me. They abandoned me jusr like my parents. Love wasn't enough to keep them to me. So if people didn't stay with me out of love, they would stay out of fear. Do you realise how lucky you five are that I did not abandon you? I kept you close, treated you like my blood."_

 _"You threaten to disown us. You almost kill us in your rages."_

 _"But I don't abandon you. No matter what happens, even if you betray me, I will never abandon you. You will die by my hand, by my will. As your mother, I hold your life in my hands, and you must always remember that. No one else may take it except me."_

 _Compote turned a horrified look to her mother, and Linlin looked stoic once more. "It's shocking for you? I wouldn't know. Still, you mentioned choice? You have it. Leave, or Life. Every citizen of Totland is asked the same, and given the choice. Stay, or die. I don't even ask you to pay the soul tax. Maybe that will endear you to me, but I couldn't care less."_

 _The child was silent, and Linlin put her down. She looked up at her mother, eyes wide and inquiring. "What do you care about, Mama? What do you want?"_

 _From the beginning, she had known. From the start, even before Streusen had appeared, it was clear. "A world of peace, where all races can live together in harmony. An eternal tea party, with everyone having fun. Forever._

=Compote=

 _How could her mother install such hope and fear at the same time? Who, or what, was Mama? Charlotte Compote realised then it didn't matter, and that she didn't object to anything Mama had said. They might call her insane, but that was just a deviation from the norm. Such a cruel world needed people like her, and if she helped ease the pain of her mother, what else could a daughter ask for? Stay, or die? Clear enough._

 _"I promise, Mama, there will be peace."_

 _"Good girl. Make your mother proud."_

 **Some time later.**

 _"Katakuri, my dear son. How did you fare on your first outing to another island?" enquired Big Mom, leaning back to observe her second born son. Almost mirroring her position, Charlotte Katakuri leant back, possibly the only person to be relaxed when in the Empress' presence. He was always relaxed, calmly taking in everything that happened (Outside of eating) and alert to his surroundings. The chair creaked as he moved back and forth on the legs._

 _"The uprising was quelled, Mama. I executed the ones responsible, and Head Chef Streusen is repurposing the island as we speak."_

 _"Mamama, excellent!" Big Mom looked into her son's hawkish eyes, trying to read his expression. Katakuri merely sat patiently, playing with some jellybeans in his hand. "You understand the importance of peace in my Kingdom, yes?"_

 _He nodded, turning the beans over. He absently flicked one at a chess soldier, knocking it to the floor. "You know best, Mama, and if you want peace, then it shall be so."_

 _"But?" enquired Mama, leaning forwards and ignoring the attack._

 _Her second son shifted in his chair, looking into his mother's eyes. Another 'tock', and the same chess soldier fell again. "I do not understand why you want peace. We are pirates. Feared, strong, we don't need peace. Fear is enough to keep the people down."_

 _"I'm not surprised by your opinion; you've done nothing but fight and quell uprisings. Peros, however, has made great strides in his approach to Candy Island. They love him, and tributes are made every month both to him and me as thanks. I want them to love me, but fear me at the same time. I wish piracy wasn't this complicated" lamented the Empress, frowning._

 _"Do both, Mama. Brother Peros explained how you were grooming our siblings to be useful, so use them. The people need fear, but also hope. Peros has won the people over with love, but he is a politician. You are Queen of Totland, with the power of life and death in your hands. You can be both, through me and your other children.â€ﾝ_

 _"Really? How so?"_

 _"I have no stomach for politics. I say what needs to be said, do what needs to be done. There will always be fighting, not just from within, but from outside as well. You need fighters and politicians."_

 _Big Mom stroked a large chin, thinking to herself. "Hm. I take it you do not want to be one of my Ministers in that case?"_

 _"If you wish it, then I won't object. It would however be a waste of my talents, and you know this."_

 _"As it happens, Peros has voiced similar concerns, and both of you have given me an excellent idea. Katakuri, how would you like to be Sweet Commander."_

 _"Sweet Commander?"_

 _"My army in your hands, my crew at your beck and call. While Peros and my other children smile for the people, you will challenge and deter anyone who threatens the peace. Be my Champion of Peace, Katakuri." A chess soldier walked forwards with a gleaming, silver trident as tall as Katakuri himself. "With this trident, you will be as strong as Poseidon himself."_

 _Katakuri stood up, taking the weapon and feeling the responsibility that came with it. "It shall be done. Thank you for this honour, Mama."_

==K==

 _The Minister of Candy leaned against the biscuit wall, arms over his chest and staff in hand. The large doors swung open, his brother walking out of them and turning to meet Perospero's look. They were silent as they closed again, and Katakuri went over to him._

 _"Thank you._

 _Peros smiled, biting off a piece of the lolly he was always licking. "I knew she'd choose you for this position. Don't think I'll let you have all the fun, however. I'll become stronger than you one day."_

 _"Hmph. We leave now, then. Apparently, some giant is terrorising one of the outermost Islands, demanding Big Mom's presence. Oven and Daifuku went ahead."_

 _"Sounds fun" grinned Perospero, and they walked off._

 **The Mirror World.**

Sweet Commanders. From one, to four, and now two. This new generation had blindsided them all, and Katakuri would never forgive himself for letting it be so. He should have gone and taken out all these threats instead of trusting his younger siblings. Cracker had been a promising addition, as the second Sweet Commander, but his aversion to pain was always a source of consternation from his older brother. Mama's children were tough, in attack and defence. He had demonstrated skill with his Devil Fruit, yet Katakuri had become a Sweet Commander before getting his.

What this meant for him, he didn't know, but he did know only Straw Hats humiliation and death would redeem them in Mama's eyes. If Mama killed them, he would be OK with that, being they were creatures of her will, but what did that mean for her? She'd be alone again.

As the twins returned, and Brulee plotted, he saw Straw Hat attempt to break it. However, he failed without intervention, and so Katakuri took his time.

"Give that mirror to me!"

Now that attack would succeed, and he couldn't let that happen.


	6. Sweet Enforcer

EDIT: 27/05/2019 - In regards to the disclaimer in chapter 1, I am changing a part where I put Katakuri as someone who keeps the family in check as well as protects them. This just doesn't work -at all- with what we know now, so I've removed the parts that refer to this. Just does not work.

Chapter 6: Sweet Enforcers

==Charlotte Joscarpone/Mascarpone==

That was close! If brother Katakuri wasn't here, who knew what would have happened? Should have killed him outright, but Katakuri must have his reason.

Ha, Katakuri!

Stupid Straw Hat! As soon as they could walk and talk, the two of them had always been protected by their big brother. Tall and imposing, they were so jealous of Mama's attention on him, but neither could disagree with her that he deserved it. Once old enough to fight, it had been Katakuri who taught them the art of combat. They had lived for so long relying on their older siblings, the two of them wanted to cause some mischief of their own.

Not as Sweet Commanders, god no. They didn't want to live such a boring life under Mama, and were happy to live as joint Ministers of Cream Cheese island. Now that brother Opera had been killed by Mama, one of them could even take his place as Minister of Cream!

Truly, being one of Mama's children was the perfect life.

==Brulee==

Once, when outside Mama's Kingdom, Brulee had seen the power of the World Nobles through her many mirrors. Any woman they saw could become their wife, any man could become a slave, anything the World Noble wanted would be theirs without objection. She learnt later that anyone who laid a hand on a Noble would end up being hunted by an Admiral of the Marines.

Sickening. While people called Mama a monster, these spoilt brats were given the World merely because they were born. Do you know how many slaves had escaped to Totland, Straw Hat? Do you know how many were given refuge from the cruel world outside? That is what you threaten, and that is what Katakuri protects.

"You need to stop laying hands on our brothers and sisters!" declared Katakuri, Brulee giving a sigh of relief as their brother stopped Straw Hat. She had been so scared of what Mama would make them do to her; She could have been killed just like Opera or Moscato, or banished from the main islands.

If Mama was disappointed in you, if you went against her word, then Zeus or Prometheus would come after you. If you plotted against Mama, just as Chiffon had done, the family considered you open season.

That was the unspoken law all her family lived by. You lived for the family, you died for the family. Some would say that was cruel, but at least it was a choice. If you chose to leave Mama, or displease her, you were by those still loyal to her. If you agreed to love her, you were rewarded. Simple.

Any time they had doubts, it would take just the sight of Katakuri beating another pirate to a pulp, or wiping out a country's entire army. He was an unstoppable force of Nature, having never fallen in battle, and they loved him.

Just like they loved Mama.

==Perospero==

Big Mom Pirates territories.

"We~!"

Shit.

"Di~ng!

As the wave arced down, and Big Mom salivated, Charlotte Perospero realised too late what it meant. If she sank the ship, then the cake would be gone, and he'd be fucked. "Hold on a minute, Mama!" he cried, forgetting what it meant for her to be in a tantrum. Even Napoleon had lost all sense, joining Mama in her roar of hunger.

"Ca~ke!

No regrets. He had no regrets. He'd done what he could, and had to hope that if this was his last moments that Katakuri would pick up the slack. Perospero closed his eyes as the wave crashed down, holding tight to Mama's hat lest he get thrown off.

I love you, Mama.

 **Perospero**

 _With the island into view, Perospero watched a house fly out from the island and splash into the sea. The ship rocked, but her sons were stoic in its face. Nothing could terrify them more than Mama. "Looks violent. I can't wait" slurped the Minister excitedly. Katakuri narrowed his eyes, gauging the destruction._

 _"Giants are basically huge humans. Go for the joints, the eyes, and it will be over." The advice came just as the ship touched the island._

 _Perospero giggled, snapping his fingers to the crew. "Pero~in. Wouldn't it be cool to have a Devil Fruit? Then nothing would stop us!" They came forwards, pulling huge crates on wheels of candy._

 _"Focus, brother Peros. I'm not going to save your backside if you get into trouble."_

 _Perospero was silent, giddy inside at the thought of his first, real battle. Their ship touched the beach, and the soldiers disembarked. Above them, twin suns shone with a glaring heat, the larger orb smiling mischievously as it looked down on them. "Lord Prometheus! What an honour!" cried some random crew member, ignored completely._

 _"Mama wants to see how good you two are. She said to burn you if you fail."_

 _The children shrugged, going down the gangplank where they were met by Lady d'Gateau looking around fretfully. She looked at the teenagers, eyeing them with a mixture of apprehension and panic. "I hope you have a good plan, children. This giant is making a mess of the Island."_

 _Almost as if on queue, debris was flung high into the sky, carts, stalls and buildings hurled by a great force. Cassandra whimpered as some of it came at them, letting the two children step forwards. Katakuri readied his trident but Perospero strode forwards, staff spinning in his hands. A black coating spread from his hands to the weapon in his hands, and he swung at the first cart, batting it away with a huge strength. An oven fell from a broken house, but he punched it, shattering the iron._

 _"Was that... Haki?" asked Katakuri slowly, and the Minister nodded, giggling to himself._

 _"Peroperopero... of course, brother. But don't worry, I'll let this be your time to shine, you and your brothers! I've got more in store!" He wandered over to the crates, clambering over them excitedly. Katakuri sighed and ran towards the chaos._

 **==K==**

 _"Charlotte Linlin! The rage of Elbaf falls upon you! I will avenge Lord Yorle!" boomed a loud voice amongst the screams. Another building was crushed by the giant's feet, a red tinge in his face and half full bottle explanining the situation to Katakuri clearly. Around the giant's feet ran his brethren, herding people to safety and keeping it distracted. "Stupid insects! I want Linlin! Come out, Linlin! Face my rage!" He swept a hand over the ground, demolishing the roads in an explosion of stone and motar_

 _Katakuri hefted his trident, looking at the huge humanoid. "Brother! Thank Mama you're here, we need your help. We can't get high enough to hurt him!" cried Oven in frustration, jumping a large swipe. Daifuku was busy helping the evacuation, yelling and insulting people who were too slow. Their eldest brother strode calmly, analysing the situation._

 _The chain he'd carried all his life was longer, reinforced, and exactly what he needed. As far as he was concerned, this giant was just another silly adult; size was not important. He looped it arounnd a metal hole at the base, wrapping the chain firmly. He clambered up onto the sole remaining building, and took aim._

 _Summong all the strength Mama had given him, he threw the trident with all his might. It whistled as it flew through the air, the chain looping behind it. Her children were all unnaturally strong, and this was evident from the trident reaching it's mark, spearing the giant's right eye. It roared in pain, flailing around. Katakuri held onto the chain, pulled up through the sky with the giant's next spin. With a yank, it came out, blood splattering the ground like rain. Katakuri went through it, throwing the weapon once more. It stabbed deep into his shoulder as the Sweet Commander landed on a flailing arm."Daifuku, keep the citizens safe! Oven, get up here with your halberd!"_

 **=Oven=**

 _"OK!" called Daifuku, and the brothers looked at each other. The stronger of the two, Daifuku squatted low and interlocked his hands. Oven took in a deep breath, halberd red hot from the fire he had held it over. He'd read somewhere about something super hot being able to pierce even a giant. When it glowed red, he took several large steps and jumped onto his brother's hands._

 _It wasn't hard to see what Katakuri wanted. He wanted the giant dead, but he wanted it to suffer beforehand. His brother heaved the black haired boy up towards the giant. Daifuku's huge strength catapuled Oven through the sky, and saw Katakuri drag the giant's face into Oven's path, the master tactician that he was "How dare you trespass on Mama's territory!" he shouted, stabbing deep into the attacker's other eye._

 **=Katakuri=**

 _Calm in the face of death, he ran up the arm's length, coiling the chain around the giant's arm. With his other hand, he grabbed Oven's falling body, hoisting him onto the giant next to him. Jagged spikes along the chain's length stuck it deep into the giant, making it rampage more along with the embedded halberd. The older brother saw Oven had kept the halberd inside the giant, changing his plan accordingly._

 _"Get higher!" called the Sweet Commander, running up to his trident, Katakuri twisting it as he pulled it out. Satisfied at the giant's now limp and dead arm, he watched Oven leap onto the giant's head._

 _Big Mom's fourth son kept an eye on his elder brother's movements, and knew instantly what he wanted, Katakuri yanking on the chain around its arm and jumping over the opposite shoulder._

 _The dead arm was pulled up, punching its owner in the jaw. Oven jumped up just before, and seeing the giant's head looking up at him, came down with his foot on the halberd. A loud thunk echoed as it went deeper, no doubt cracking bone._

 _Still not into the brain, however, and the giant flailed wildly at the new pain, knocking Oven down. Daifuku jumped up, catching his younger brother in mid-air and landing them both safely. Katakuri was holding on with his chain, and it snapped. He fell, scrabbling for a hold on the giant's clothes but finding it fruitless. As Daifuku and Oven prepared to catch their brother, a fist slammed down on them, forcing the two to separate._

 _"Brother!" they called, seeing Katakuri get closer to the ground. Spinning to gain some control on his fall, he saw the ground below him. Most would have accepted their fate, but not Katakuri. He refused to be killed in such a way, and fell feet first._

 _Katakuri spun suddenly and landed on his feet, the ground cracking from his impact. A black sheen covered his legs, absorbing the impact that should have snapped his legs like twigs. Only a dull ache was present, the Sweet Commander unable to see it through the dust. He felt more powerful, and flexed his legs, seeing the sheen now._

 _Was this..._

 _Haki?_


	7. Harbingers of Sweetness

Chapter 7: Harbingers of Sweetness

 **Big Mom Territories.**

Well, that wasn't so bad. There hadn't been any cake in the first place, and Mama seemed to be too far gone to comprehend simple logic so all's well that ends well. The Straw Hats and Jinbei were gone, so that was one problem finished. As Mama seethed and looked around, the Minister took out his Den Den Mushi.

The Mirror World

Brûlée looked at the mirror, seeing the inside of Straw Hat's ship and rubbing her hands in glee. There was not enough treasure in the world to make up for her humiliation, her embarrassment, at their hands.

"Oi, Katakuri! We're done here!" came Perospero's voice out of Katakuri's Den Den Mushi. Brûlée grinned even wider; laughing darkly at the fates of the Straw Hats. That's what you got for challenging Mama; they had only themselves to blame!

The mirror suddenly shattered, making her recoil slightly.

Focusing purely on Straw Hat, Katakuri silently pondered what this meant. Straw Hat's pain was evident and satisfying, but could it really be over that soon? Was he disappointed, did he expect more? He had underestimated this crew before to disastrous consequences.

His siblings weren't sure themselves, arguing with each other as Straw Hat continued to hold a shard of mirror. The pirate suddenly stood up and ran suddenly, tilting Katakuri's suspicions further into the least favourable outcome.

Whatever the reason, he would not let Straw Hat escape, wordlessly kicking the child away. It didn't matter about his crew; what mattered was that he died.

 **Nuts Island**

 _Looking up into the rampaging giant, the first Sweet Commander felt himself renewed and invigorated. A large foot came down on him, his arm enough to stop the limb. With a glint in his eye, he punched up, breaking the giant's leg from the sheer power._

 _It staggered, dazed and in pain on one knee, while the three brothers stood in front of it, ready to deliver the crushing blow._

 _"Kukukuku! Well done, brother! Now for the coup de gras" cried the voice of Perospero, strolling forwards and spinning his staff like a marching band's baton twirler. Behind him came an impressive collection of wheeled, cloth covered constructions. "Candy Artillery, unveil yourself!"_

 _Katakuri stepped back, seeing Prometheus watch from above. The cloth came off, revealing four gigantic, high tech catapults crafted entirely out of candy. His brother's tongue slurped on the candy in his hands, and he pointed at the giant. "Unleash candy!" cried the Minister, laughing maniacally._

 _He spun as they launched glittering balls of candy at the giant. Each was larger than the children themselves, and Katakuri saw a liquid flowing within them._

 _The cannon balls spiralled through the air, splashing liquid alcohol over the giant. The powerful smell made Katakuri raise an eyebrow, but he realised what Perospero's plan was as his brother took up a flaming spear. "Brother, would you do the honours?"_

 _"Gladly" replied Katakuri, taking the spear and throwing it without thought. The flaming tip rotated, turning the weapon into a deadly and accurate missile. It sparked against the alcohol and spread over the giant's body. A loud howl of pain brought pleasure to the children's ears. In vain, he tried to wipe the liquid off, but the sugar in the alcohol had caramelised and stuck to his skin resulting in the flames burning deep within._

 _Perospero grinned while Katakuri sat down on a piece of rubble, watching the giant fall to his knees and then onto his front. The fire continued burning, the smell of caramel reaching their noses instead of the roasting flesh Katakuri expected._

 _"I am an artist, brother. I make even death smell sweet" giggled Perospero, his brother glancing over for a moment, then back to the giant. Cheers went up around them, the crowds ecstatic._

 **Big Mom's Throne Room**

 _"Mamama~ You fought well, my children. I would have been so disappointed if I had needed to kill you. With more of your brothers on the way, it is now imperative that you set a good example for your younger siblings." Their mother lay back on her throne, stroking her pregnant stomach slowly._

 _"Yes, Mama" they acknowledged, Perospero reclining on a lavish couch as Katakuri sat on the armrest of the couch opposite. Daifuku and Oven sat back in the couch, looking content with themselves. Around them, the room was filled up with a lavish banquet of different foods. Mountains of sandwiches and pies, huge tureens of soup, piles of caviar, tanks of fondue. Perospero slurped on his candy more vigorously, yearning to have just a little food but understanding what it meant._

 _"Your next siblings are close to being born as well; our family is going to get even bigger!"_

 _"Brothers?" enquired Perospero, raising his head to look at his mother. "You're having twins?"_

 _"Triplets!" cried Big Mom, suddenly twitching. A dark look overcame her features, and Peros widened his eyes. "Bring the caviar! Bring the sausage rolls!" At her yell, chess soldiers rushed to pick up the relevant food and carry it quickly up the stairs. Big Mom grabbed the items they brought, scoffing and gorging herself on the rich food._

 _Caviar dribbled down her chin, the Empress eating everything that came near her mouth. Peros repressed a shiver; he wished his Mama would learn how to eat properly. Something hit the side of his head, and he turned it to look at Katakuri, jelly bean in hand. His look told Peros all he needed to know, and the Minister mouthed a silent apology._

 _"Mooore!" cried the huge woman, grabbing at plates and crunching them between her teeth. In her speed, a chess soldier was picked up and shoved into her mouth. The crunching of bones echoed through the hall, soldiers continuing to feed her._

 _Peros saw a glimmer of horror on Oven's face; everyone had a limit. A few minutes later, and Mama burped loudly. "That was good. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes."_

 _The brothers composed themselves, listening attentively and trying to ignore what happened._

 _"Prometheus informed me of your actions, and while I understand you, Katakuri, did not want the position, I need children I can trust as my Ministers. Thus, you will be Minister of Flour! Do not worry, it is a peaceful Island, allowing you to travel where you desire."_

 _"If that is your wish, Mama."_

 _"Daifuku, you demonstrated abnormal strength and a clear example of why we should be feared. You shall be my Minister of Beans, since beans are hardy, strong and filling."_

 _"I am honoured, Mama!"_

 _"Oven, not only did you help defeat the giant, I understand you have gained a clear knowledge and understanding of cooking. Thus, you will be Minister of Browned Foods. Keep everything simmering well."_

 _"Your wish is my command, Mama."_

 _"With these promotions, I now give all four of you permission to leave Totland in order to increase my wealth and holdings."_

 _Big Mom snapped her fingers, and Streusen came forwards silently, handing scrolls to the individual children._

 _"After consulting with Streusen, we have outlined a plan to take the world by storm. First, we must repair relations with the giants. Totland is an Island for all races; how can it be so if there are no giants?!" yelled the Empress angrily, slamming a fist on her armrest._

 _Her children jumped, distracted from their reading. "So, if you come across giants, do not kill them. The time will come when they will join my side, and allow me to become Queen of the Pirates."_

 _"Second, Devil Fruits. Search the world for them, kill any who stand in your way. Do whatever it takes. In particular, Daifuku, you will seek them out. Any food related Devil Fruit are a necessity. Kill the owners of these fruits, and bring the new one to me."_

 _"Pardon, Mama, but what do you mean new one? I thought Devil Fruits died with their owners" replied Daifuku, rolling up the scroll. "How are we going to eat fruits already eaten?"_

 _"Mamama~ When a Devil Fruit user dies, a random fruit is chosen to become a new one. It is simple, no?"_

 _"I'm sorry for doubting you, Mama."_

 _"Third, husbands. Find me the strongest men, the most powerful men, so that I may have even more children. Kings, Lords, Barons, any with power, take control of their Kingdoms and bring the leaders to me. Katakuri, you will help your brothers when necessary to bring these Islands under my control, understood?"_

 _"Yes Mama, although let me remind my brothers that no man is worthy of you."_

 _"So sweet. Nevertheless."_

 _She paused to take a breath, taking a tankard of ale from the suspended table and gulping it down. She threw it away, turning to Perospero._

 _"Perospero, you will follow after your brothers and cement my rule in the new lands. Oven, you will stay in the Kingdom and deal with any threats. Make sure all of you return for my tea parties: failure to turn up will result in my severe displeasure" finished Big Mom, glaring at her children._

 _They looked away, cowed by her presence. "But I'm sure you will all attend. Now, go, make your Mama proud."_

 **Mirror World**

"I'm not planning on dying here!"

Good. Let us continue the suffering.

Your death will be slow.


	8. For Mama

Decided to show a few examples of how Katakuri became such an awesome badass, and a little behind the scenes of the manga. Also featuring a cameo. Set during Chapter 882 if it wasn't clear.

* * *

 **Nuts Island**

Charlotte Amande directed the ships at her Island's south harbour, making sure each crew was sizeable and strong enough to repel any enemies that might try to break past her. The cigarette sent up smoke lazily, and she looked down at her Meitou. So long since it had tasted flesh, she felt the need for it in her blood.

"Lady Amande, urgent call from Lord Perospero" informed the Harbourmaster, waddling over to give her the Den Den Mushi. She nodded and took it up, listening to her brother's message.

"Evacuate the Island! Mama is coming there!" cried Perospero's voice, and indeed, Amande could see now the shape of her mother on the ocean.

"What? I thought you were trying to guide her away!"

"It's Mama. What can I say? Evacuate the island now!"

"But what about the defences?"

"Send out all our ships, put as many civilians as you can on each. All we can do is try to talk her down."

"Fine." She handed off the snail and tapped her sword thoughtfully. "You heard him. Get the civilians clear of the Island. I'll try to guide her to Peanut Plaza, but we must keep the Island intact" ordered the Ministress, letting out an annoyed breath.

As her Mama got closer, the Empress' daughter took on the great weight of containing her. It wasn't the first, and it wouldn't be the last. She hurried to the plaza.

 **Mirror world**

I'll admit it; I expected you to give up long before now. I've taken down fishmen, giants, entire Kingdoms of beings you've never even heard of. How is it none of them lasted as long as you? Is it some mystical force, or is the same fortune looking over Mama looking over you?

What drives you on with such a passionI haven't seen since my own days as a teenager.

You could be a powerful member of our crew, but you had to shame Mama. You would never join us, because you're too proud. You think you'll be the one to conquer this sea.

Foolish.

 **Many years ago**

 _A wife. What an amusing thought. The sweet Commander could think of no other woman than Mama to devote himself to, yet she expected it of him. Charlotte Katakuri pondered his mission from Mama, thrusting with Triton in his personal training room. The dummy was torn apart by the prongs of his trident, and he thrust up, the straw falling over the floor. This wasn't enough to keep him strong. He needed more._

 _The ship rocked suddenly, upsetting his concentration. Scowling, Katakuri pushed open the door. A black cloud sent lightning into the ocean, the towering waves battering his ship. It wasn't what he meant, but could be a worthy challenge. He barged past panicked crew and pushed the helmsman away. The spokes fit his grip perfectly, and the Sweet Commander spun the helm fast._

 _A gigantic bolt narrowly missed his vessel, but Katakuri had spotted a pattern in the waves now. If he kept the boat moving, the waves would do the work for him. "We've lost the rudder!" cried out his First Mate, and Katakuri scowled. He flexed the muscles in his arms, moving to the front. There was still a lot of storm before him, and the teenager bristled. He was a member of the Big Mom Pirates, a Sweet Commander. He would not be outdone by a storm._

 _"Lookouts! Keep an eye on the waves. We will destroy them with sheer force. Don't survive for yourselves, survive for Mama's sake!" yelled Katakuri over the storm, focusing Haki into a fist. A tsunami, ready to destroy the ship, reared up in front of the human as if the storm itself was challenging him._

 _Katakuri stood on the bow, waiting for the right moment as it arced down and punched upwards. The wall of water broke into a torrent that deluged the ship's deck. The ship rocked violently, but Katakuri stood his ground. A crew member swept past him as the water receded but the chain wrapped around his foot. Katakuri held on, fist hitting the air to send a shockwave at the next tsunami._

 _He pulled the man back, rolling him across the deck and untangling the chain. "Stand your ground! Do not let this storm beat you!" he yelled, following the yells of his men and leaping over to take out another wave. This was not practical; he needed a longer reach to stop them before they reached his ship._

 _"Bring me a cannon!" As the crew rushed about, he thought he saw an army of waves come together, building an even bigger one. Nothing he'd been told had prepared him for this, but he would stand his ground. He would not die; they would not fall._

 _A wave suddenly blindsided him, crashing into the ship. No, not yet. Wait, not yet? Katakuri instinctively turned in the direction and punched out, destroying the wave behind him. He had seen it before it happened… no, more like sensed it. He had heard of this, the ability to predict an enemy's movements._

 _But this was a storm, not an enemy. Unless… one race could manipulate water like this. As the cannon came behind him, he paused, sensing for the voices around him like his teachers had said. One old man, perhaps one of the few Katakuri respected, had told him about observation Haki._

 _A load of weak voices on his crew, but that was to be expected. Then, from below, in the water, he felt a powerful presence. He was right. Fighting a fishman underwater? Exactly what he needed, and turned to his first mate. "Granule! Bring a brush and give me a bubble coating. Get the men to pull up the sails. We'll let the storm throw us about."_

 _"But sir, surely you're not diving in there?"_

 _"That's an order. Coat me!"_

 _He dropped the chain and grabbed Triton. As he waited for the coating, he made himself calm. Where was the voice… where was it reaching… He slowly aimed the weapon in his hand, following the moving presence. Suddenly, he hurled the trident down on instinct. He didn't see if it hit, but by then Granule had returned and started brushing his entire body. First the front, then back, and the bubble coated his skin. He then dived in after the weapon. The presence stopped moving as he hit the water like a bullet._

 _Down below the surface, he heard the voice of someone powerful, and saw crimson in the water. Katakuri smirked, swimming without problem towards his target._

 _Muscled arms suddenly lunged out of the murky blue, almost catching him. He kicked out wildly, foot hitting a brick wall. A thuggish face covered in a metal, grilled mask appeared before the Sweet Commander, slamming into his own head. Katakuri resisted, punching his attacker with a black clad fist. It felt like the attack went through, but his opponent still had strength. Blood mixed in the water, but Katakuri saw a glint of silver. Kicking himself down, the Sweet Commander took back Triton and thrust it up._

 _It snapped in two, and now the giant hand got around his throat. "You were a fool, pirate! The ocean is my territory!" cried a harsh voice through the water. Katakuri struggled for breath then wrapped his legs around the fishman's chest, squeezing tightly. The hand let go, and this time Katakuri slammed his head against his opponents._

 _One punch, two, he used all his strength to beat the huge mass of his opponent's back. Hands gripped his legs, and he let go pre-emptively to avoid them being broken in two. He couldn't underestimate his opponent, especially since, as he'd said, they were underwater._

 _Katakuri pushed with both feet against his chest, moving away from the creature. He could feel the fishman circling him like a shark; they were indeed fast swimmers. Katakuri remained calm, relying on his Haki to protect him._

 _From behind!_

 _Katakuri rolled back, haki infused feet breaking the steel mask of his opponent, pushing the head back. Seeing him stunned, Katakuri bent his leg then straightened it, kicking the fishman through the water. He came back even faster, but the Sweet Commander twisted around, grabbed his arm, and kicked him in the chest once more._

 _Skin tore off, and he realised the Fishman had taken a bit out of his leg as he flew past. The bubble coating was also punctured, and Katakuri held his breath as it popped._

 _He swam to the surface, breaking the water and drawing in deep breaths. The storm was raging, but the waves were manageable now. His foot ached painfully, but he had survived, and there was no sign of his opponent. He hoped Mama didn't mind about him losing Triton._

 _Just as he thought, the fishman had been a worthy opponent, and hoped they met again._

 **Perospero's ship**

 _"Lord Perospero, the Kingdom of Hyperios is in sight!"_

 _"Is Katakuri there?" demanded the Minister, arms crossed as the armada behind him prepared for battle._

 _"No, Lord."_

 _"Typical. Very well then." He turned to face the men, Den Den Mushi in hand. "Today we do Mama's will. She wants this Island, and we will give it to her. Fraught with civil war, and a corrupt King, we will liberate the people and bring Mama's love to them. You do not fight for yourselves, you do not conquer for yourselves, you do it for Mama! Whose pirates are we?"_

 _"Mama's!" came the reply, and Perospero licked his lolly excitedly._

 _"Onwards!"_

 _He could see the ants of the island preparing their own ships, and grinned. The carnage was about to start, and he couldn't wait. Katakuri would just have to catch up._

 _Perospero would make Mama the Pirate Queen, and be that much closer to helping her attain peace. He couldn't die here, after doing so much._

 **Nuts Island**

Amande winced as the dock was smashed to smithereens, Perospero looking sheepish as he rode on Mama's hat. Her fat fists trampled everything in front of her, her mouth salivating at the smell of nuts. They were the finest in the world after all.

"Mama! Please, this is Nuts Island! You're going to destroy it!"

She steamrolled past panicked citizens as they ran for cover, Amande continuing to plead with her Mama from behind. They'd need a miracle to distract Mama now.

* * *

Yes, that was Jack the Drought. They're both pretty similar and I can imagine them clashing before the present day before they became the complete and utter monsters they are.


	9. New World Creed

Sorry if this is a little wordy compared to the previous chapters, but I'v managed to get back on track with writing on time. Chapter 10 is already written, so no more delays should be forthcoming.

Enjoy Chapter 9: New World Creed

* * *

 **Kingdom of Hyperios.**

 **Oven**

 _The Kingdom of Hyperios. Once a proud, united and independent nation, the World Government via the World Nobles had placed an ironclad rule on the Island. Even when they had fled, the rule of King Fuant was still in effect. Civil unrest ran rampant almost daily, and with the strict laws in place, no aid could be given, and no refugees could escape._

 _In those early days of the Grand Line, before Gold Roger had conquered it, this was not an odd situation to come across. For so many years, the New World had caused the Grand Line to be called 'Paradise', because of how terrible it was. Oven didn't know who first called it the New World, but he could admit the name was apt._

 _A new world, full of potential for any willing to brave it._

 _This oceanic titan had given birth to one such as Mama. An eldritch place that could only be tamed by its own denizens, it was up to them to become worthy enough to do so. Hyperios was a Kingdom near the end of ruination, and in their turbulent times, Mama's guiding hand would save it. The King, if wise, would shape up and agree to Mama's marriage proposal. The people would join them, or face destruction. Such was the protocol._

 _Oven strode alongside his older brother, huge bulk overshadowing the slender Minister. Their army rushed past them, meeting the soldiers head on. An experienced fighter, Oven could see the fatigue and weariness in their bodies. It had been a long and gruelling civil war, and his family had picked the perfect time to attack._

 _The great halberd slashed across, cutting down the men and women who dared approach them. Perospero laughed maniacally through the chaos, grinning as a sword came at him. He didn't even need Haki to resist the weak blow, bringing his staff around to smack its wielder into the ground._

 _"What a pitiful army. Is this King really worth Mama's attention?" asked Oven, grabbing a solder by the neck and breaking it with one hand. The corpse dropped, and the halberd slashed again. "Let's just raze the Island and start anew."_

 _Perospero broke a soldier's jaw with his cane, thoughtful as they walked closer to the castle. "Mama wants Kingdoms and a populace. She wants to spread peace, remember. We at least should give them the chance to accept or refuse Mama's offer."_

 _"Hmph. I still say it's a waste of time." They reached the gates, and Perospero kicked out a lanky foot. The steel crumpled, allowing them entrance to the main courtyard._

 **Perospero.**

 _King Fuant lifted a large great sword and brought it down. Perospero broke it with his hand, and grabbed the King by his collar. A long, grey beard and thinning hair showed them a King in his late sixties who was nearing a life of decadence. "Brother Oven, the Den Den Mushi."_

 _Wordlessly, the larger sibling brought out the special camera mode snail that stared at the King with large eyes. He pressed the button, taking a picture of the King and sending it back to Mama. "In the meantime, round up the rest of the royal family. I don't think she'll take to this old bastard, but never hurts."_

 _The other Den Den Mushi rang, and Perospero picked it up. "Yes, Mama?"_

 _"It's Compote. Mama says to kill him and find someone younger." The call cut off abruptly, and Perospero chuckled._

 _"Succinct as always." He heard choking, and then a snap behind him followed by the sound of a crumpling body._

 _Oven kicked the corpse aside, the body crumpling against the throne and lying still on the steps leading to it. The sounds of struggling attracted their attention, the two teenage brothers looking at the large, double doors._

 _They opened with a bang, chess soldiers and crewmates walking through purposefully. One of them, a gangly Fishman wielding serrated fish knives, pushed along the frightened family to their judgement. His compatriot in front, a tall, slender woman of the Snakeneck tribe, dragged the foremost man and shoved him ahead._

 _"Now this is more like it. What are you, the Prince?"_

 _"Y-yes… Prince Nymas of… of Hyperios."_

 _"Wife?" asked Oven, gesturing to the woman about the Prince's age. Nymas nodded slowly. "Who is she?" He pointed to a younger girl._

 _"My sister…"_

 _"What do you think, brother?" enquired Oven, looking at his sibling sitting on the throne, dead King at his feet. The royals gasped at the sight, and the women started wailing in despair._

 _"Too young. Look at him; Mama would snap him like a twig."_

 _"Kill them all?"_

 _They began begging as one group, but Peros shook his head. "Would be a waste. Let's see…" muttered Perospero, stepping over the King's dead body and reclining on the seat. Oven stood beside him, used to his brother's fancies. Perospero knew he would not be King, but it still felt good to sit on a throne. "First, do they know who we are?"_

 _"No. I do not, but this is still an outrage. How dare you kill the King!" spat Nymas, seemingly transformed by the image of his dead father. A fist crashed into his face, forcing him back with a stumble. His wife supported him, blood trickling from the broken nose._

 _"Speak when you're spoken to, worm" sneered the Fishman, juggling his fish knives. He looked over to the sister and lecherously licked his lips, silencing any more objections by her scared whimpering._

 _"We are the Big Mom Pirates, led by the Queen of Totland, Charlotte Linlin. I am her eldest son and this is her third son. We now present three choices for you, oh Prince Nymas of Hyperios."_

 _He pointed at the people in the room. "One, resist or refuse our requests, and be killed. Your Kingdom will become our Kingdom. Two, give us your sister to marry into the family. Three, we will take your daughter instead. With either option, you will get protection from any pirates, and even Marines, who would trespass on your island. Together with just a simple tribute of your Island's confectionary every month, you will have a lucrative and mutually beneficial alliance with our Mama."_

 _Nymas stared at them in disbelief, eyes wide at the lollypop licking madman. He could think Perospero was mad; it didn't change the fact his options were limited. "What sort of request is that?That's cruel, and unfair!"_

 _"Where do you think you are, scum?" yelled Oven suddenly, shutting the man up. "This is The New World. It is cruel and unfair; the strong survive, the weak perish. It is the law of this ocean, and if you think otherwise, we can do without your blood."_

 _"Kukuku~ well said, brother. You can have a day to decide it over;just enough time to finish demolishing your army and cementing our power. Make the right choice." Perospero gestured, and the soldiers led the family away. When the doors closed, Oven turned to his brother with a frown._

 _"Mama said those options were last resorts. So what if he dies, as long as she bares children."_

 _"He's married already, and has many lucrative connections. Mama wants men worthy of her, but he barely stood up to us. If he had attacked me or you, and swore to never bow down, we'd just take him. As it stands, once either of them give us children, kill the rest and we have one Kingdom. It's a win-win situation."_

 _Oven looked dubious, mouth a thin line. The violent looking Fishman slinked up to the throne and knelt in respect. "Lord Perospero, we got word from Lord Katakuri that he had been delayed by a storm, and would arrive here a day later." He stood up, licking the a knife absently._

 _"Held back by a storm? I doubt that would stop him. What's the status of the military?"_

 _The long necked woman sauntered forwards, flicking long hair behind her head lazily. She produced a notepad, flicking through the pages. "Five hundred strong, a thousand when the ones we defeated recover. Before this war, they numbered two thousand, and there is space for even more. Their commander was killed by Cobbler."_

 _"They've made no attempt to resist or lead a coup" added Cobbler the Fishman, slashing the air as he laughed. The woman rolled her eyes, appearing amused nonetheless._

 _"Only because you cut his throat in front of them while laughing."_

 _Oven and Perospero looked at each other. "Maybe you were right, brother, in dismissing them. Kukuku~ oh, well. Cobbler, interrogate the Royal Family for any treasures they have. Flan, go among the people and reassure them of our intentions. As soon as you hear news of Katakuri, tell us."_

 **Katakuri's POV**

 _Katakuri's ship bumped into the dock exactly a day later, the Sweet Commander striding down the gangplank as it was pushed out. Walking with speed, he saw the banner displaying Big Mom's flag proudly billowing in the wind, a huge image marking the castle, and island, as her territory._

 _He fumed in spite of this victory at being outdone by his brothers. Never again, he swore. Never again would he be embarrassed like this._

 _Charlotte Katakuri would attain the supremacy worthy of Mama's strongest son._

Mirror world

"Never again" whispered Katakuri, frustrated at his opponent's speed. Straw Hat was tricky, and more skilled than he expected. It was time to unleash the true power of his Devil Fruit.

Awakening.


	10. Scars

OK so it's not about her daughters, but I will do a chapter on them soon. For now, I thought it would be interesting to focus a bit more on philosophy.

* * *

Chapter 10: Scars

Ever since that day, Straw Hat, I have never let myself underestimate any opponent. All of them had tricks, all of them had skill, but they all had the same failings. Everyone made the same mistakes, so I decided to do the opposite. If I let you transform, I might have some trouble, so I'll stop you before it happens.

Devil Fruit users are all the same. You think you're invincible; but even we need to breathe.

 **Kingdom of Hyperios**

Perospero vacated the throne before Katakuri entered the chambers; his brother did not abide childish fancies. Cobbler and Flan bowed low as the Sweet Commander strode through the open doors. "Brother Katakuri! So good to see you. Hmm, I don't like that stormy expression on your face!"

Cobbler let out a small chuckle, Katakuri's foot slamming into his face and sending him through the door. "I'm not in the mood for your jokes, Peros." His lack of honorific spoke volumes, and the Minister of Candy cleared his throat, taking on a somber expression while Oven smirked. "A fishman attacked my boat."

"A Fishman bold enough to challenge Mama?" exclaimed Oven in disbelief, Katakuri nodding. "W should make for Fishman Island at once."

"Fool. Do we want to anger Whitebeard and stop a supply of Mama's favourite sweets? Cobbler, bring in… oh, right. Flan, bring the Royals here. It is time to hear their decision."

"We've talked it over, and my sister has decided to… marry… one of your crew" announced Nymas sombrely, holding the girl close. "Just promise to treat her well."

"You've made the right choice, King Nymas. As long as you play by our rules, she will be pampered like royalty, and you will keep hold of your Kingdom." Nymas glared at Perospero, but said nothing. "Don't look like that. We'll do great things with this Kingdom together, far more than the previous King did. A new age of prosperity starts now for Hyperios!"

"If you say so" muttered Nymas, and Perospero nodded.

"I do. So, now you say it, to the people gathered outside. Meanwhile, have your sister prepare to return with us; she can take one Lady in waiting or servant to accompany her." He stepped away from the throne, leading Nymas to the gigantic set of glass doors overlooking the courtyard. Two chess soldiers opened them obediently, and Perospero gestured to the King with a flourish.

Nymas took a deep breath, and went to address his people, always aware of the pirates behind him.

The three ships unfurled their sails, shooting out into the water. Perospero hummed happily, walking around the deck in the company of royalty. Lady Alice Nymas looked downtrodden as she leaned over the side, watching her home slowly vanish. She still discarded her gown for a more practical, but nonetheless royal, corset and trousers. Her long, black hair danced in the wind from the sea, and she turned to the capering man. "How can you do this?"

Perospero was buttoning up his purple coat, the collar shaped like a candy wrapper. He reached inside it and produced a small lollypop. "You don't like them?" he asked, for she didn't reach out to take it. "How about some liquorice, or chocolate?"

"Answer me. How can you do this?"

He frowned, removing the wrapper and placing it within his own mouth. "Take one, then I will answer. I will not talk to someone as sour as you are." Alice glared at him, looking very similar to her brother, and held out a hand.

"Give me… strawberry flavour" she muttered, clearly fed up. Peros grinned, producing a strawberry lolly and passing it over. She mimicked his movements, placing it in her mouth. The sugary taste, reminiscent of her youth, helped steady the young Princess. Gauging it, Perospero guessed she was around his age. "Now answer me. How can you split up my family? You obviously value the concept of it so much."

The Minister of Candy slurped on his sweet, and walked over to sit on the railing, legs crossed and staff sticking out of the deck. "I understand your pain. A family should stick together, against everything. Yours did not." She narrowed her eyes, slapping him across the cheek abruptly. The lollypop flew out of his mouth into the ocean, Perospero frowning. He reached into the pocket of his coat, and she stepped back.

Another lolly came out, Perospero nonchalantly unwrapping and placing it in his mouth. He pointed to the Island in the distance as he sucked, ignoring the redness of his cheek. "Your Kingdom was falling apart. We didn't just pick it out of a hat. Refugees sought safety under our rule, and what we heard from them displeased our Mama." He bit down on the sweet, crunching the candy to get to the sugar faster and soothe the pain. "Now, there is peace, and all it requires is your submission." He picked up the staff, pointing it accusingly at her. "Can you tell me now, honestly, the Kingdom would have survived without our interference?"

Speechless, Alice turned her head, sucking desperately on the sweet in her mouth. Peros waited, knowing how bitter she must feel, and the comfort she gained from the candy: he was exactly the same. "No." It was just a whisper, and she repeated it louder. "No. It was collapsing; yet we had hope. In this ocean, hope is all you need to overcome the chaos."

"Sorry. Nothing I've seen has backed that up. Maybe dreams have power in this sea, but hope? What hope is there in this world." He stood up, stretching and flicking the small stick of his sweet overboard. "Mama wants peace for all. No matter the race, age, creed or gender, just as long as everyone has a joyous tea party."

Alice stared, lolly forgotten. "She sounds insane."

"In a world like this, seeking happiness or peace is indeed insanity. The world breeds pessimists, nurturing their resolve and robbing them of any chance to make a different. But insane? No, Mama is a visionary. I've seen her, lived under her rule, and if anyone had the chance to do the impossible, it was her. Do I need to understand all of her motives? No. I just do what she wants." He looked up to the sky. "That's what a good son should."

She pulled the jacket tighter around her body, resuming the sucking of her candy. "You don't seem insane, but I still don't trust you."

"Good. Don't trust me. Trust in Mama, and you will not go wrong. Now, I think it's about tea time; shall we retire for a merienda?"

"What's a merienda?"

"Come and find out."

Alice stared at him, then followed cautiously without looking back at the disappeared Island.

Katakuri slammed the door closed, tearing off the scarf and letting it fall to the floor. The full length mirror reflected the monster he was, the ugliness in his face. He twitched, the temptation to punch the glass almost overbearing.

But no. He must remain calm. He traced a finger around the spiked jaws, the mark of his inhumanity, and picked up the table beside him. With a roar, he threw it against the wall, panting heavily. A knife clattered to the floor.

The blade reflected his face, and a hot rage filled him. It was always a mark of shame, always something he'd been cursed with. But, maybe that was the problem. Maybe now he should make it his own mark. Katakuri placed it into his mouth, staring into the mirror. It wasn't monstrous enough; if anyone saw it, they'd be disgusted, not scared.

The Sweet Commander wanted blood, and finished the job his Mama had started.

 **Whole Cake Island, Sweet City**

"Balloons! Get your balloons here!" cried the cart seller, pushing along the collection of balloons with Mama's face on them. Around his feet weaved a group of kids, laughing as they chased each other. A large, smiling woman threw out sweets from her impressive dress as she walked along the street, laughing along with the homies and citizens around her. A gentleman doffed his cap to her, and they shared strips of liquorice with each other.

"Hou~se~ Hou~se~!" sang the building opposite them, a cacophony of voices joining in. "I am a hou~se~, with a chimney~ and one door. Or is it two~ Ha~ mysteries of li~fe!" The joyous voice repeated the lyrics, ecstatic as the house next to him joining in, followed by the low tenor of a shop opposite.

"Shop of food, shop of sna~cks. Shop at me~" Profiteroles rolled along the road as they sang along or hummed, hopping on each other and laughing as a jug of chocolate cream ran after them. A young woman lifted her foot to let them pass, smiling brightly as her basket swung back and forth.

Cassandra d'Gateau allowed herself a smile, looking up into the smiling clouds above. Fifteen years ago, she would never have imagined a paradise like this. She could smile, she could dance, eat, do anything without restriction.

Heaven must be Totland, she thought, humming as she entered the singing shop. "Ah, Compote-sama."

Big Mom's eldest daughter turned and inclined her head. She handed over the Beli notes, receiving her order in return. Cassandra looked in, seeing a vibrant display of fruits and vegetables. "Ah yes, making your famous fruitcake?"

"Yes. It is Mama's big day after all."

"Of course. Quintuplets. You must be so excited!"

Compote shrugged, waiting aside as Cassandra made her order. "It depends, doesn't it, on whether Mama likes them." Only her carer could hear the hint of bitterness in that statement, but Cassandra ignored it as she paid the shopkeep.

"I'm sure she will" beamed Mama's confidant, the two of them leaving together. "Returning to Whole Cake Chateau?"

"Later. I have a few things to buy. Have a nice day, Cassandra-san." She walked away without another word, and the older woman sighed.

* * *

Next, Chapter 11: TBA.


	11. I'm No Candy Man

I'm wrapping up this story because I (maybe) want to do one (Or two) stories set around the multiple focus points of this story. There's too many jump cuts, times back and forth, and just too much in it, you know? So I'm wrapping up Cassandra and Alice's plots because they're my OCs, and once I've read/watched over the Whole Cake Island arc, I'll probably start the next. Hopefully soon. I'd rather spend time on something that fits canon, although I enjoyed writing this immensely. All your reviews helped to, and I'll take them into any future stories too. Anyway, here is Chapter 11: I'm no Candy man.

* * *

Princess Alice trembled at the gigantic doors ahead of her. A grinning face leered down at the girl, stopping only when the lanky figure of Perospero appeared beside her. "Mama, the princess is here now!"

"Doooor~!"

Huge tablets of wood parted, slowly creaking to reveal the pinkest of rooms. A wave of saccharine sweetness tickled her nose but she withheld the sneeze.

"Ca~ke!"

"Marsh~ma~llow~"

Clearly she had been killed in the attack on her kingdom and was in some bizarre fever dream. Talking cakes and deserts bounced around the room amidst huge candy canes and lollipops. Each confection formed a line on either side of Alice as she entered. Large steps led up to the towering behemoth of this lands Empress.

Charlotte Linlin.

Big Mom.

Alice could see the resemblance between her and Perospero, but also a new danger. Although not too experienced in matters of royalty, she'd met many people and could tell this woman was dangerous, not just to her, but to everyone.

Eternally grinning, decked out in the finest clothes that showed of impressive curves, Big Mom radiated strength and power.

What hope had there been for her country against this?

"Come here, child" echoed the Empress' voice, large fingers beckoning to Alice. Perospero nudged her forwards, the princess walking slowly up to her destiny. A delicate hand moved to a course and rough one, but they instead grabbed Alice's face. Terrified at the prospect of having her neck snapped, she let the brutal Empress tilt her head left, right, every which way.

Letting go, the pirate's gaze then slid all over the girl's body. There was nothing sexual in it, but all the same, Alice felt like a piece of meat to be devoured for this woman's own devious goal.

Still, if her fate was a sacrifice for the Kingdom, she'd face it with dignity as befitting to her royal blood. Downcast eyes raised themselves up to stare defiantly into cruel, slanted ones.

"Mamama~, I like your fire, child. I can't wait for strong, healthy grandchildren with your fiery soul." Big Mom leaned back on the chair, carefree to all. "Fret not, you shall be well provided for, as will your family. Together, we can flourish as one big family and unite the world in peace."

Searching for malevolence, or something dark, Alice saw nothing but genuine hope for a world of peace. No doubt about it, Big Mom was batshit insane, but she really thought it was for the best. It's easy to challenge evil and fight injustice, but an earnest desire, no matter how twisted it may be, was near-impossible.

Tears fell from the girl's eyes as she realised this was reality. To her surprise, the pirate pulled her to the large bosom, stroking long, black hair. "Shh, it's OK. No one can hurt you here, not with your Mama close by. I will never let anyone take you away." Alice wept a little more, understanding that she meant 'away from me', but heaved in a deep breath and wiped her tears.

"Thank you, Mama."

Simple. Simple was what Alice needed to focus her mind and take stock of what to do next. A month she spent with the cooks and Cassandra d'Gateau, nanny to the Charlotte family. Perospero had expressed confusion at her willingness to work with the help, but Mama valued chefs above all else.

Linlin, Alice refused to use her title and, resolving to keep the woman a mortal in her mind, helped with the specially prepared food for the upcoming Empress' labour. Head Chef Streusen, a thoroughly unpleasant person, had come up with the diet plan himself which included nutritious foods disguised by rich sauces, gigantic portions and mounds of seasoning.

It could feed a city for a day; cravings didn't even come close. "Alice, the vegetables need to be cut up." Cassandra's voice cut through the wayward thoughts and brought preparation to the forefront. With a quiet apology, Alice resumed her chopping.

"Miss Cassandra, can I speak with you a moment?" asked Alice suddenly, the woman turning to face the princess while she needed some candy bread. The Chefs had gathered to listen to one of Streusen's menu changes, occupied with everything else, and so had left the two women separate.

"Of course, my dear, I always have time for Mama's children."

"I'm not, though. She is not my Mama-I mean, mother. There is no blood connection between us, and I know you don't either. You also haven't married into the family so why do you stay? These Chefs aren't tied down, why do they stay? Why do you listen to her."

Cassandra appeared to ponder this question seriously, and Alice went back to chopping up the candy vegetables into thin slices. Perospero had taken ordinary ingredients and turned them into candy while maintaining their original nutrients and vitamins, according to the Head Chef.

Devil Fruits were insane, but she thought they could be useful. As she moved it to the cooking bowl, Cassandra finally spoke with a voice full of sadness. "Because we can't leave."

"What? What does that mean?"

"Once you enter the Kingdom, she won't let you leave. After all, everyone needs to be here for the eternal tea party." Alice shivered at how dead Cassandra sounded, all hope gone. "Even if I wanted to leave, where would I go? The seas are dangerous, filled with pirates, sea monsters and all sorts of terrible things. If you find land, then the World Nobles will take you for their own, taking and pillaging whatever they like without concenquence." A tear dripped down Cassandra's face, but she wiped it before it got into the dough.

Aghast, Alice stuttered to form her next sentence. "But-but surely the marines can protect us?"

"They protect the World Government, and so protect the World Nobles. To harm a Celestial Dragon is to earn the wrath of an Admiral. You know, those people who can wipe out entire islands at a glance?

She pounded the dough violently, surprising Alice with a never-before seen spurt of anger. "Even then, -even then-, if you managed to leave, your Kingdom would suffer. It would be destroyed as punishment, your family's souls taken and put into a fucking tree!" More pounding, the dough rolled and beaten repeatedly to satisfy Cassandra's anger.

"I don't understand, but that can't be true. She promised!"

"You promised to serve her, to do her bidding, and leaving is breaking a promise with her. Nobody does, because whatever you suffer under her rule, her anger is worse. Far worse."

Alice barely heard the last sentence, running out the door with tears of anguish blinding her. Cassandra just kept on beating the bread, cursing the demons of her past.

Trees sang despite the hands on her ears, Alice just… running. It didn't matter where, just running from everything. At the place she first felt relaxed, playing tag with a little girl, the princess ran for the cliff. "Princess! Wait!" yelled the hateful voice that had taken her from a loving family. She turned, leaping at the slender Minister like an animal. She slammed his head into the ground once, then twice; tears splattering his face.

Shaking him by the collar, Alice yelled, "You bastard! YOU LIED TO US!"

Alice hurled his head back again, panting as her anger fizzled away. "We're prisoners here, and my family are hostages. You didn't say it would be like this, you said I would be safe! WELL I! DON'T! FEEL! SAFE!" yelled the princess grabbing the staff and raising it up.

A hand stopped it, Perospero using the other to wipe his face before speaking. "No one is truly safe in this world. At any time, in any place, our life can end, and will end, our destiny taken in one fell swoop. Complete security is a fallacy told by politicians and leaders to pacify the masses."

"Shut up! Stop with your philosophical bullshit and give me a straight answer or I will throw myself off this cliff right now!"

"You jump, and your Kingdom falls with you."

"I'm not even ALLOWED TO DIE?" she screamed, wailing to the sky with such despair the Seducing Forest fell quiet. "Curse you." She spat in his face, getting up and walking to the cliff. "Curse your family for coming to my island! Better to die than live in servitude."

A bubbling noise, and candy formed a barrier in front of the girl. Perospero stood up, using his staff for support, and grabbed the princess now clawing at his Candy Wall. "Enough!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled Alice away from certain death. Grinning trees took interest again and Perospero frightened them to death. Amidst the dead forest, the Minister sat Alice down. She crossed her arms, firmly refusing to talk.

"I'd tell her, if you did, that you fell off. There would be no retribution, but your Kingdom would be forgotten about and starve itself to nothing."

"We'd survive. People are kind and generous."

"I had such hope once, as did Mama. A good life with loving people and complete security; who would ever want anything else? Ah, but people get jealous and resentful, because they're flawed. The first step to being conquered, to being ruled, is 'We can help you -if', and everything that comes afterwards."

"So you admit we are slaves, then? Slaves to her will?"

"Slave to the Kingdom, because at the end, Mama is the Kingdom. Mama birthed its leaders, she built its towns and cities. Mama subdued the violent thugs and wrecked the oppressors while preaching unconditional peace in a world that headed anywhere but that."

Perospero laughed, throwing up his hands. "Mama doesn't even ask for money as tribute! Can you think of any other ruler who does that? The World Nobles ask for gold, for blood and sweat, even your children, but food? Even a poor Kingdom or town can support Mama with just food. Her territories supply us with mountains of sweets, and nothing else. Mama can't eat gold, after all."

Alice listened, enraptured by the vision in Perospero's voice. She couldn't deny his argument, but "It's still wrong," spoke up the princess, tearing up tufts of grass. "What happens to those who can't pay tribute?" He was silent, and it was Alice's turn to laugh now, a cold one. "Happy slavery is still slavery. We can't leave, and she slowly kills us off as the years go by. How can a Kingdom like that survive?"

"Because she is everyone's Mama, and we are her children. You want a Goddess? She is yours. You want a Queen? An Empress? A mother or sister, she is all this and more! No one is turned away and all are welcome in her lands. There is no crime or poverty, and no one will ever starve in Totland. This is a paradise in the New World."

"Fine, OK. But I'm still angry at you for not telling me this before. I could have talked with my family, and we could have made our choice." He raised an eyebrow, and Alice pursed her lips. "Point taken. I can't make myself happy, Perospero." It was the first time she used his name personally and blushed.

"Leave that to me. I will make you the happiest girl in the world!" He swept the princess up and twirled her around. "Become mine, Alice, and I will give you everything. See the happiness I see, enjoy the things I enjoy. Free yourself from society, and become part of Mama's dream."

She wobbled a little from his fast movements but steadied herself for one last question. "How did you choose my Kingdom, again? You said someone had escaped?"

"Yes. They spoke of how much you were suffering, of the people dying, and Mama could not let that happen. She sent us immediately to help save you, and while I don't recall the citizen's name, I know they are happy here."

"Hm, I suppose it is not entirely your fault then. But… I wonder if I can really be happy here."

"Might as well try" grinned Perospero, leading her again into the singing woods where Brulee waited excitedly, running up to embrace them both and began a game of tag.

A month ago.

Katakuri flicked the jelly bean behind him with enough force to dent the map on the wall. Perospero went up to see the randomly chosen name of their next destination and noted it down: The Kingdom of Hyperios.

* * *

The Big Mom pirates are not nice. They can be terrible people, but that doesn't mean they can't be a family. For me, I've left it ambiguous as to why Perospero lied. It could be he just wants Alice to love him, or because he didn't want her to feel bad, or both, or he's just a consummate liar like his mother. I couldn't decide Cassandra's fate, but I guess it works? She's a good example of how she was saved, but neither we, her or even Alice can tell if it's better or worse.

Seriously though, fuck the World Nobles.

With this end, I really hope you all enjoyed reading this story as I read it, and remember, anything that contradicts the anime was written BEFORE the arc concluded.

Peace out, and look forward to future projects.

-WT


End file.
